Leyendas Urbanas
by Amaya Rotark
Summary: Una coleccion de leyendas urbanas al estilo IchiRuki...Basadas en hechos reales.
1. AMIGAS PARA SIEMPRE

**Judith: Konnichi wa aquí estoy yo con un nuevo fic jiji espero y les agrade, es una leyenda urbana que encontré por internet y bueno pues me gusto así que decidí hacerla fic, aunque cambie algunas cosas.**

**Érica: Bleach no es nuestro es creación de Tite Kubo, las personajes principales son Rukia y Orihime bueno en especial Rukia, pero no es un fic yuri ¬.¬**

**Alex: bueno si ustedes quieren podemos escribir más fics basados en leyendas urbanas y si quieren recomendarnos alguna en especial seria aun mejor.**

**Judith: bueno y como me pidieron más historias decidí hacer una colección de las historias urbanas que mas me han gustado.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la ciudad de Karakura, en el parque de la ciudad se encontraban dos jóvenes una era de cabello anaranjado opaco, un poco alta y ojos grises oscuros, junto a ella se encontraba una joven de cabellos negros azabache, baja estatura y ojos violetas, ambas eran amigas desde que tenían 4 años y desde entonces eran inseparables, ahora contaban con 15 años cada una, su amistad era muy fuerte a pesar de tener caracteres tan diferentes ya que Rukia la chica de ojos violetas era una chica seria pero al mismo tiempo extrovertida, mientras que Orihime la chica de ojos grises oscuros era tímida y callada.

Ese día a Orihime se le ocurrió una idea para que su amistad nunca acabara.

-¿Por qué no hacemos un juramento de sangre?-pregunto alegremente la chica de ojos grises.

-¿Qué?-pregunto un poco confundida la chica de ojos violetas.

-Sí, mira es por si algún día tu y yo llegamos a separarnos, juramos quela que muera antes de nosotras dos, le irá a avisar a la otra-explico alegremente Orihime.

-Qué tontería Orihime nosotras siempre estaremos juntas-dijo con una sonrisa Rukia.

Pero aun así Orihime no se dio por vencía y siguió insistiéndole a su amiga para que realizaran el pacto, después de 15 minutos de insistencia Rukia termino aceptando un poco asombrada pero divertida.

Así ambas tomaron una navaja con la que cada una realizó una cortada en sus dedos índices de la mano izquierda y sellaron su pacto a la luz de la luna.

Pasaron los años, 15 años para ser más exacta, años en los cuales Rukia había terminado sus estudios, tenía un buen trabajo, tenía un esposo maravilloso que aunque a veces la sacaba de sus casillas lo amaba con toda su alma un hombre de cabello anaranjado, ojos cafés y mucho más alto que ella su nombre: Ichigo, además de que también tenía un hijo maravilloso al cual habían nombrado Kaien que era idéntico a su padre con la única diferencia que sus ojos eran violetas como los de ella.

Hacía mucho que ya no veía a su amiga Orihime, ya que ambas tomaron carreras distintas y desde que tenían 18 años no se volvieron a ver, pero la recordaba cada vez que veía la cicatriz en su dedo índice.

Una noche Rukia tuvo una terrible pesadilla en la cual se veía a ella misma manejando por la carretera cuando de repente un camión invadía su carril y chocaba con su coche.

Se despertó empapada de sudor y justo en ese momento alguien toco el timbre de su casa. Eran las 3 de la madrugada. Miro a su marido que dormía profundamente al lado de ella, acaricio los cabellos de su esposo Ichigo y le dio un beso en los labios, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su marido, en ese momento el timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Maldiciendo por lo bajo y preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas, se levanto de la cama, tomo una bata que estaba tirada en el suelo y fue a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a la persona que estaba en la entrada, abrió la boca completamente asustada. Que aunque había cambiado bastante la reconoció rápidamente. Allí con la piel terriblemente pálida, ojerosa y una enorme herida sangrante en la cabeza, estaba su amiga Orihime.

-¡por Dios Orihime! ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Entra te curare esa herida-dijo completamente alterada Rukia.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!-dijo alegremente Orihime.

A pesar de que Rukia trataba de que su amiga entrara a su casa esta no se movió de su lugar.

-He venido a cumplir mi promesa, Rukia. He muerto y vengo a decírtelo-dijo con una cálida sonrisa la chica de ojos grises.

Rukia se quedo sin habla y completamente asustada.

-Ya que la vida nos ha separado, estaremos juntas en la muerte. Te estaré esperando…-dijo Orihime levantando el dedo índice y desapareciendo al instante.

Rukia empezó a notar un dolor persistente en su propio dedo índice, al mirárselo descubrió que lo tenía empapado en sangre, como si se le hubiera vuelto a abrir el corte que se hiciera años atrás... Lanzó un alarido estremecedor y cayó desmallada al suelo.

Al día siguiente, despertó en su cama y pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño.

Encendió el televisor mientras preparaba el desayuno, y lo que vio en las noticias la dejó helada.

-la noche anterior, a las 3 de la madrugada, un camión choco con un coche, y la conductora del auto falleció al instante-dijo el hombre de las noticias.

A partir de aquél día, su vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno. No comía, se olvidaba de recoger a su hijo en el colegio, no rendía en el trabajo... Y todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño, en el cual oía llamar a la puerta, y al abrir veía a Orihime levantando el dedo índice y diciendo "te estaré esperando", tras lo cual siempre se despertaba con un dolor insoportable en su dedo lleno de sangre.

Ichigo, su marido muy preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su amada decidió llevar a su esposa a un hospital para tratar de buscar el mal que acechaba a su mujer, sin embargo los médicos no encontraban ninguna explicación a su malestar ya que al parecer su mal no era físico sino mental y finalmente internaron a Rukia en un psiquiátrico.

Una vez ahí la pobre de Rukia en vez de mejorar solo empeoraba cada día mas, ahora en sus pesadillas veía a Orihime sonriendo junto a su cama.

Una noche, un guardia del psiquiátrico oyó un espantoso ruido de cristales rotos que provenía de la habitación de Rukia.

Al entrar en la habitación vio que la ventana estaba rota, se asomó y vio a Rukia tirada sobre la acera en medio de un charco de sangre. Tenía una gran herida en la cabeza y a su lado, en el pavimento, alguien había escrito con la sangre de Rukia: "AMIGAS PARA SIEMPRE".

**Judith: waaaa gracias por leer mi fic espero y haya sido de su agrado ^w^ jiji.**

**Érica: si pero un review no nos caería nada mal jiji.**

**Alex: eso es cierto en cerio nos gustaría su opinión para poder ir mejorando.**

**Judith: siiii ustedes los lectores son mi mayor apoyo para seguir escribiendo, si no fuera por sus opiniones tal vez ya ni escribiría ^w^**

**Érica: bueno nos tenemos que ir muchas gracias por leer, cuídense mucho.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


	2. LA SILLA MECEDORA

**Judith: konnichi wa aki estamos con el segundo capítulo jiji bueno Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo y las historias pues están todas basadas en casos reales aunque están modificadas para poder ser IchiRuki como esta jiji esta la contaba un muchacho pero yo la modifique para que quedara así.**

**Érica: esperamos y les guste la verdad como que si da pelus jji no todas son exactamente leyendas pero son relatos muy buenos.**

**Alex: la historia es contada desde el punto de vista de Rukia, bueno vamos con el fic pero antes:**

**-**hola**-ese es platica normal entre los personajes.**

**-**"hola"-**eso son los pensamientos del personaje.**

Yo vivo en una pequeña casa y como recién nos mudamos no tenemos muchos muebles solo tenemos una cama, un armario y una mesa con dos sillas, una tele, dos sofás y una estufa. Como pueden comprobar no vivo sola; comparto la casa con mi novio Ichigo. Pues debido a esa escasez de muebles y de la amplitud de la casa, un día que volvíamos de la escuela, vimos en un contenedor una mecedora vieja que estaba muy bonita. Estuvimos meciéndonos en la calle y decidimos subirla a la habitación. No fue nada fácil hacerlo ya que pesaba un poco. Pero con mucho arte lo conseguimos y dejamos la mecedora en una esquina de la habitación y con los días se fue acumulando la ropa encima de ella.

Pero una semana después, una noche que estaba estudiando, me pareció ver que la mecedora se movía, era imposible, al principio pensé que sería una corriente de aire o algo, y me levante a cerrar las ventanas, pero las ventanas ya estaban cerradas. Pensé:

-"serán imaginaciones mías"-y me volví a sentar en la mesa, pero por el rabillo del ojo no podía dejar de mirar la mecedora.

Cuando me olvide del incidente, oí un ruido y me gire. Las playeras que estaban en el respaldo de la mecedora habían caído al suelo. Me levanté a recogerlas y vi, esta vez muy claramente, que la mecedora se movía, se movía muy despacio, como si alguien se estuviese meciendo. Bajé corriendo a la sala de TV a avisar a Ichigo.

Subió conmigo mientras repetía que serían cosas mías, y cuando abrimos la puerta vimos la mecedora tirada en el suelo, de lado, y todas las ropas tiradas por la habitación. Ichigo dijo:

-ok, muy buena la broma pero que no me creo nada

Levante la mecedora y volví a poner la ropa encima. Y nos fuimos a la cama. Yo no podía quitarle el ojo a la mecedora y por miedo me abrace a mi novio pero finalmente me dormí.

De pronto me despertó un ruido, como un roce de algo contra algo, me levante y encendí la luz, Ichigo se despertó.

-Enana apaga la luz- dijo malhumorado.

-¿No oyes un ruido?- le dije nerviosa.

-¡NO, SOLO TE OIGO A TI DANDO LATA!,- me grito.

Finalmente escucho el ruido. Era como un roce. Buscamos de donde venia y vimos el llavero metálico que colgaba de la llave de la cerradura balanceándose y pegando con la puerta de madera. Estábamos muertos de miedo mirándolo y de pronto empezó a dar vueltas como loco, en círculo, como cuando das vueltas a una cadena alrededor de un dedo, pero lo hacía solo y alrededor de la llave que estaba encajada en la cerradura. Ichigo se enojo.

-Bueno ya muy buena la bromita

-¡IDIOTA, QUE NO SOY YO!-grite enojada

Y de repente empezó a cerrarse con dos vueltas la cerradura. Clack, clack. Clack, clack...Ichigo dijo:

-Ok, ya se, están cerrando con otra llave por fuera- y se giro diciendo-aquí ya está todo arreglado-pero me empujo para que me girase. La mecedora estaba moviéndose suavemente.

Estábamos que se nos salía el corazón por la boca. El ruido de la llave paro y el llavero se dejo de mover, pero la mecedora se empezó a agitar de forma violenta..., más y más, más y más..., hasta que se cayó.

Ichigo abrió la puerta y salimos al pasillo. Decidimos no contarlo. Después de un rato deambulando por ahí, volvimos a la habitación, levantamos la mecedora y la bajamos al patio.

Al día siguiente el vecino de al lado llamo a la puerta y pregunto que quien había dejado una mecedora a media calle, que ya estaba harto de tonterías y que el próximo que armase alguna se la iba a ganar. Cuando después de desayunar nos íbamos para clase vimos a un vecino ojeando la mecedora. No sé si se la abra llevado.

**Judith: waaaa muchas gracias por leer ojala y allá sido de su agrado ^w^ si tienen algún relato de terror que les agrade pueden decirnos y nosotros lo subimos jiji quiero agradecerle a Anita509 por darme una idea solo estoy esperando a que me dé más detalles sobre la historia y les prometo la tendrán aquí.**

**Érica: siii y seremos muy felices si nos dejan un Reviews con sus opiniones sobre las historias y algunas ideas si gustan.**

**Alex: si muchas gracias por leer y esperamos sus opiniones ^w^**

**Judith: nos vamos cuídense y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


	3. CUIDADO CON EL MESSENGER

**Judith: hola aquí estamos con otra historia jiji esta historia me la paso **_**Makiko-maki maki**_** a quien le agradezco mucho sus aportaciones y por eso pondré las tres historias que me paso y todos los que me han dado ideas les aseguro que las pondré todas ^w^ **

**Érica: siii muchas gracias a todos los que nos han aportado ideas bueno no es seguro que las pongamos seguidas las historias pero aremos el intento.**

**Alex: es cierto la verdad como ya habíamos dicho es Judith la que escribe todo nosotros solo estamos de espectadores y sin ella nosotros no aremos nada ^///^**

**Judith: -///- ejem bueno Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo ya que si fuera mío Ichigo y Rukia estarían casados y con hijos y Orihime se iría de viaje a una isla desierta xDDD**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

La historia comienza con chava llamada Hisana de ojos color violeta, cabello negro y de baja estatura que estaba en el Messenger, ella de nickname tenia "Baby sexy" estaba feliz de la vida, cuando de repente le salió una conversación de un chavo que ella no conocía que se hacía llamar "Black thief" y le escribió...

Black Thief: hola preciosura ¿cómo te encuentras?

Y ella confundida no sabía quién era así que le escribió

Baby Sexi: ¿quién eres?

Pero este ignoro su pregunta y le dijo:

Black Thief: hoy vendré en la noche por ti en tu casa, así que prepárate

Pero ella le seguía escribiendo:

Baby Sexi: ¿pero quién eres?

Estaba asustada...entonces él le escribe

Black Thief: ¿no lo recuerdas? pues hoy en la noche lo descubrirás

De ahí el desconocido se desconecto. Hisana estaba tan asustada que en esa noche cerró las puertas con llave y las ventanas con seguro, y tenía tanto miedo que se fue a acostar en el cuarto de su hermana menor llamada Rukia que era idéntica a ella y para estar más tranquila, tomo un cuchillo de la cocina para defenderse, y todo parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que dieron las 12...y en ese momento Hisana pudo escuchar unos pasos en el pasillo, ella asustada se fue a esconder en el baño, hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos, de ahí se fue de nuevo a la cama de su hermana Rukia pero cuando entro en la cama se dio cuenta que estaba mojada, y burlándose de su hermana que se había orinado se dio cuenta que la hermanita no le respondía, y en eso quito la manta con la que se cubrían y se dio cuenta que era sangre, sangre de su hermanita, alguien la había matado, entonces ella quería gritar, pero escucho de nuevo los pasos, sin ningún lugar donde esconderse, Hisana decidió meterse en el ropero de su hermana, ella ya sabía que ese era su fin, ya nadie la iba a salvar, y con el cuchillo que tenía en mano escribió sobre la madera "aquí murieron las hermanas Kuchiki" en eso alguien abrió la puerta del ropero donde estaba ella...

Al día siguiente, encontraron a Hisana despellejada colgada del cuello en el ropero, la policía no encontró huellas o algo para encontrar al sospechoso, era un caso que no se podía resolver.

Pasaron quince años y los padres de la chava tuvieron otro hijo de cabello anaranjado y ojos ámbar al que llamaron Ichigo Kuchiki a él nunca contaron nada acerca de ese accidente, pero en eso, Ichigo estaba en la computadora y de su nickname tenia su nombre, pero en eso le apareció una conversación con una chava llamada "Baby sexy" y le dijo:

Baby Sexi: ¿hola hermanito como estas?

Ichigo vio raro la conversación y le dijo:

Ichigo: ¿quién eres?

Baby Sexi: ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?

Ichigo: no

Baby Sexi: soy tu hermana mayor.

Le explico ella y el algo enojado le responde:

Ichigo: yo no tengo hermana mayor, soy hijo único.

En eso "Baby Sexy" deja de escribir, y le dice...

Baby Sexi: estas en mismo cuarto donde yo morí con mi hermana menor...busca en internet sobre la muerte de las hermanas Kuchiki y veras que nos sucedió.

Ichigo dudo pero la curiosidad le gano y busco la noticia y leyó un artículo y lo dejo estupefacto. Luego "Baby sexy" escribió:

Baby sexi: busca dentro del ropero....ese cuarto era de nosotras...ahí podrás encontrar lo último que escribí.

Ichigo con mucho miedo vio dentro del ropero y se dio cuenta lo que alguien había escrito ahí

"aquí murieron las hermanas Kuchiki"

en eso Baby sexy le dice:

Baby Sexi: no puedo perdonar a mis padres por lo que hicieron...lo siento hermanito pero debo irme.

Después de decirle eso se desconecto...a la mañana siguiente los padres Ichigo se encontraban muertos y despellejados dentro del ropero colgados como Hisana murió, en eso había una nota que decía

"tuve que matarlos ya que no te dijeron nada de nosotras, cuídate mucho hermano"

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy bueno en este capítulo los padres de Hisana, Rukia y de Ichigo eran Byakuya y Masaki jiji los malos padres xDDD y el chico que le hablo a Hisana pues ni yo tengo la menor idea de quién es xDDD**

**Érica: cuídense mucho y si nos dejan un Reviews se los agradeceremos de todo corazón.**

**Alex: un saludo especial para: **_**cOnfii-momo, Lu Hatake, LadySc -Maaya-, Makiko-maki maki**_** que son quienes han seguido "Leyendas Urbanas".**

**Judith: eso es cierto muchas gracias ^w^ bueno "Leyendas Urbanas" no tiene un fin en especifico jeje el fin será cuando ustedes digan "Ya basta de tanta idiotez" xDDD bueno cuídense y gracias por leer.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA! ^0^**


	4. ACOMPAÑAME AL INFIERNO

**Judith: hola aquí con otro capitulo jiji bueno Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo y la historia es un hecho real le ocurrió a la maestra de Makiko-maki maki aquí Tatzuki lleva el papel de la maestra.**

**Érica: esperamos y sea de su agrado como verán aquí siempre encontraran Ichiruki así que si no les gusta esta pareja ¿Cómo rayos llegaron aquí?**

**Alex: xDDD bueno esperamos y sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

_**ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI**_

La historia comienza con dos chicas que se conocían desde pequeñas una de ellas se llamaba Tatzuki y la otra Rukia...pero lo malo es que a Rukia, su mama Hisana, la llevaba con una bruja para que le leyera el futuro y que jugara ouija (Judith: no sé bien como se escribe) eso era todo los días pero con el paso del tiempo la mama murió, y la hija ya no iba con la bruja.

Conoció a un joven muy guapo llamado Ichigo Kurosaki y se caso con él.

Pero una noche...cuando lo Rukia y su esposo dormían en su cama, Ichigo se despertó, porque algo sentía que algo no iba bien, vio a su esposa que dormía tranquilamente, pero cuando vio un poco arriba de su esposa, había una sombra que se acercaba a ella, entonces lo que hizo el esposo fue abrazar a su esposa lo más fuerte que pudo haciendo que ella despertara, pero Ichigo sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda y grito con todas sus fuerzas, su esposa preocupada le preguntaba que le pasaba, pero cuando paso sus manos a la espalda de su marido estaba húmedo, podía sentir parte de su espada desnuda, y cuando pudo ver mejor su esposo tenia arañada la espalda, las heridas eran muy profundas que le desagarro la camisa y dejando marca de las garras, Rukia se preocupo demasiado por su esposo y comenzó a temblar del miedo, Ichigo se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo que no se preocupara; pero eso no fue lo peor, después del arañazo que recibió el esposo, la pareja sintió algo en la cama, algo que se movía alocadamente, podían sentir millones de cosas moverse y cuando quitaron la cobija que los cubría, eran insectos de todo tipo, cucarachas, grillos, arañas, gusanos...etc, y la pareja grito al ver tanto animal en su cama se levantaron abruptamente de la cama y para salir de la habitación, pero cuando ya iban hacia la salida, un florero salió volando hacia ellos, en forma de protección Ichigo de nuevo abrazo a Rukia para que no le pasara nada, pero lo peor fue que pudieron escuchar un rechinido, en la puerta algo estaba escribiendo...la pareja estaba aterrada de lo que veía, lo que decía en la puerta era...

"ven hija mía...ven con tu madre al infierno"

Entonces el esposo vio a su mujer temblar de miedo y le pregunto qué pasaba, y ella le conto que cuando su madre aun vivía la llevaba con una bruja para hablar con los muertos y que ahora venia por ella, Ichigo asustado se aferro más a Rukia, el no sabía nada de eso, así que le dijo que no se preocupara que todo se iba arreglar y por esas palabras Rukia empezó a llorar, Ichigo llamo a unos de sus amigos, diciéndoles todo lo ocurrido, en eso los amigos llegaron lo mas rápido que pudieron, y cuando llegaron vieron a la pareja sentados en el sofá, Rukia trataba de curarle las heridas a su marido, pero sus manos temblaban tanto por el susto que solo lo lastimaba mas.

-Cálmate amor, no tengas miedo, yo no me separare de ti-decía Ichigo a su esposa tratando de calmarla.

En eso Tatzuki les dice que quiere hablar a solas con Rukia.

-Mi madre siempre me llevo con una bruja para conocer el futuro y jugar a la ouija yo nunca quise ir a eso y ahora vino por mi-decía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-No debiste hacer eso, pero no es muy tarde para arrepentirse-dijo Tatzuki tratando de consolarla.

El resto de los acompañantes que eran una chica llamada Orihime y su novio Ishida estaban curando a Ichigo, y oyendo todo lo que Tatzuki le decía a Rukia...ellas estaban en la cocina hablando...

En eso...el grifo de la cocina se encendió solo...y Rukia se asusto, pero Tatzuki no...Entonces ella dijo:

-¡¡En el nombre de Dios te reprendo Satanás!!

En eso el grifo se apago solo...Rukia tenía la respiración muy agitada por lo que vio...después Ichigo y Rukia por lo que vieron decidieron creer en Dios y desde ese día, ya nunca hubo nada paranormal en su casa.

_**ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI- ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: bueno antes que nada gracias a aquellos que continúan leyendo "Leyendas Urbanas" y gracias por sus Reviews que son los que me inspira a seguir escribiendo y bueno el papel de la maestra al principio pensé en poner a Orihime pero luego me di cuenta que si Orihime viera algo así saldría llorando -.-UUU así que el papel no le quedaba.**

**Érica: si gracias por apoyarnos y si nos dejan un Reviews con su opinión seremos aun más felices ^w^**

**Alex: gracias a quienes nos han dado ideas le prometemos poner todas.**

**Judith: se cuidan mucho y se portan mal jiji.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


	5. LLAMADA PERDIDA

**Judith: hola aquí otro capítulo más de leyendas urbanas jiji bueno Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo si fuera mío Ichigo y Rukia tendrían muchos hijos xDDD bueno espero y el capítulo de hoy les guste a mi me dio un poco de pelus. **_**Makiko-maki maki**_** siento no subir la tercera historia es que aun no sé cómo adaptarla xDDD y **_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san**_** gracias por tus ideas ten por seguro que las pondré y **_**Lu Hatake**_** también pondré las ideas que me diste ten lo por seguro la verdad todas las ideas que me han dado son muy buenas ^.^ gracias por su apoyo.**

**Érica: si les estamos muy agradecidos por su apoyo es lo mejor que nos pueden dar.**

**Alex: gracias a todos los que han leído todos nuestros fics bueno en especial este, ahora si vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

Ocurrió días antes de año nuevo. Después de estar toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca de su universidad una chica llamada Rukia se da cuenta al salir que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de su novio. En un primer momento ya le resultó extraño, pues habían quedado para cenar aquella noche como solían hacer cada martes.

Mientras se dirigía a su coche marcó el número de teléfono.

-"otra vez va a llegar tarde, a ver qué le ha pasado hoy…."-pensó.

Pero después de 5 tonos…. Se escucho en el buzón

-hola soy Ichigo, en estos momentos no te puedo atender, si quieres puedes dejar tu mensaje

Ella decidió colgar, ya lo llamaría al llegar a casa.

Estaba oscuro, pero no le costó encontrar su coche, a aquellas horas el parking de la Universidad estaba prácticamente vacío. Se sentó al volante, y cuando apenas había arrancado el motor, volvió a sonar el móvil.

Aunque le costó encontrarlo entre todas las cosas que llevaba en el bolso consiguió descolgar. Era su novio.

-¿dónde estás?... ¿Estás bien?...Ichigo, no te oigo–decía alterada pero al otro lado… sólo había silencio.

Después de esperar unos segundos, decidió colgar, y llamarlo ella. Una vez más 5 tonos…el tiempo esta vez parecía pasar más despacio.

-No sé qué te pasa, ¿por qué no coges el teléfono? …… En fin, nos vemos donde siempre, pero primero tengo que pasar por mi casa. Te mando un beso.

Al colgar el teléfono lo dejó donde lo podía ver. No podía fijarse en la carretera, solamente mirar hacia el móvil…pero el móvil no sonaba… cada vez más inquieta no pudo evitar no asustarse cuando sonó de nuevo. Paró el coche bruscamente en el arcén y contestó muy nerviosa.

-¿Ichigo?, ¿Ichigo?... ¿qué pasa? Contéstame de una vez, ¡ya está bien!, ¡no me hace ninguna gracia!-La comunicación se cortó de repente.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a pisar fuertemente el acelerador, el coche iba cada vez más rápido y de repente los vio de pie en la puerta de su casa: era su hermano Byakuya.

-Ichigo ha muerto. Se mató esta mañana con el coche-dijo los más tranquilamente posible.

Al oír esto Rukia soltó en llanto y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: ooh espero y les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy jiji bueno esa es otra de las rozones por las que no quiero un celular U.U la verdad me dio pelus porque si Ichigo ya estaba muerto entonces ¿Quién le hablo a Rukia? O.o uuuuh el fantasma de Ichigo para despedirse de ella **

**Érica: eso es un misterio jiji oh gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy y si dejan un lindo Reviews seremos muy felices jiji.**

**Alex: gracias a los que han seguido el fic espero y no se cansen de tanto correr tras el fic xDDD**

**Judith: menso (le da un zape a Alex) gracias por su apoyo y por sus ideas pondré todas las ideas que me den se los prometo ^w^ bueno cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


	6. NO ABRAS LA VENTANA

**Judith: hola aquí estoy con otro capitulo jiji antes que nada gracias por todos sus reviews me hacen tan feliz (llora de la emoción) bueno estoy componiendo las ideas que me han dado para nuevos capítulos, bueno hoy iba a subir uno que me dio la idea **_**Lu Hatake**_** pero aun no está bien hecho es que no se cómo describir bien cierta escena.**

**Érica: si la escena donde mmmm (le tapa la boca Judith).**

**Judith: no les arruines la historia.**

**Érica: Bleach no es nuestro es de Tite Kubo.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

Me desperté del susto con litros de sudor frío recorriéndome el cuerpo...

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Cómo un sueño tan agradable se podía haber convertido en tan horrible pesadilla? Me levanté y antes de salir por la puerta eché un vistazo a mis dos hermanas pequeñas que dormían plácidamente en sus camas.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina. Todavía estaba sudando. Entré en la cocina, encendí la luz y me fui derecho a la nevera. Saqué un cartón de leche y me puse a beberlo sin siquiera sacar un vaso. Cuando bajé la cabeza me encontré de golpe con mi hermana Hisana, la más peque de la familia, que me miró con ojos desorbitados y me dijo:

- Hay un monstruo debajo de la ventana. Ven y dile que se vaya, Kaien, tengo miedo.

-¿Así que hay un monstruo?-dije yo con ironía-¿Y es muy grande?

-¡¡No te burles Kaien, es verdad!!-dijo Masaki desde la puerta-. Y como no están papá ni mamá tendrás que protegernos tú.

-¿Yo? Yo no soy lo demasiado fuerte. ¿Y si me come a mí?

-¡Si que eres lo suficientemente fuerte! ¡Vamos Kaien! Yo soy más mayor que Hisana y ya se diferenciar entre la realidad y la fantasía. ¡Ya tengo diez años!

-¡Oh, perdona! A ver... Vamos a ver ese monstruo...

Cuando entré en la habitación me acojoné realmente... La ventana estaba abierta, las cortinas roídas y había sangre en el suelo. Mis hermanas iban a gritar pero les tapé la boca, agarré el móvil y a mis hermanas y las arrastré hasta el cuarto de la lavadora. Cerré la puerta con llave después de inspeccionar cada esquina de la habitación y acomodé a mis hermanas en el suelo junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Kaien...?-me dijo Hisana.

-Shhhhh....-dije mientras marcaba el número en el móvil-…¡Papá! ¡Papá! Hay alguien en la casa!...No papá no es broma te lo juro. La ventana de nuestra habitación estaba abierta y.... ¡No!

¡Yo no la abrí!....Pero en serio que hay alguien, papá…¿Me crees? ¡Jode…!¡Aleluya!.... Muy bien llamaré a la policía...Vale, vosotros…ya venís para aquí...Vale, adiós.

-Ka...Kaiensito ¡Kaien!- me dijo Hisana.

-¡¡Shhhh...!! Ahora no Hisana. Estoy llamando a la policía a ver si ellos nos sacan de aquí y pillan el que ha entrado.

-Pero, Kaien... ¡Mira!

-¿Qué?-dije alzando la vista.

....

Ichigo y su esposa Rukia apuraron el paso. Acababan de recibir una llamada de su hijo mayor diciendo que alguien había entrado en casa. Al llegar encontraron un grupo de vecinos y a la policía delante de ella. Los señores Kurosaki corrieron hacia los agentes; esperaban lo peor. El jefe de policía se acercó a ellos tristemente y mirándolos dijo:

-Lo siento...No llegamos a tiempo...La vecina oyó gritos y nos llamó. Ese hombre...ha matado...bueno, eso creemos, por las manchas de sangre que dejó...ha matado a sus dos hijos mayores, la pequeña se salvó por los pelos...

-¡Mami!¡Papi!-dijo la niña corriendo hacia sus padres. Se abrazaron.

-Hisana... Mi niña. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Mami!- dijo entre lágrimas-. Ese señor malo... ese señor malo se llevó a Maki y a Kaien. Y luego me quiso comer, mami, pero la abuela no le dejo, mami.

-¿La abuela?

-Sí. La abuelita vino para protegerme y llevarse a Kaien y Masaki al cielo. Estaba muy enfadada con el señor malo... Le dijo:"¡¡Para maldito!! ¡No sé cómo me pude unir a ti, Isshin!".

-I…Isshin... ¿Como mi padre?

-¿Tu padre no se llamaba José Luis?

-Ese era mi padrastro... Mi verdadero padre era un ex-convicto que nos pegaba a mí y a mi madre...Era un homicida, y mi madre presentó cargos contra él...Lo condenaron a muerte... Dijo que se vengaría, con lo que más queríamos...

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: wiiii espero y les haya dado un poquito de miedo porque a mi si ahora ya no abro mi ventana por nada del mundo jajaja pero bueno más adelante pondré algo que le paso a mi papá cuando era joven y también algunas cosas que me han pasado a mi.**

**Érica: si esperamos y haya sido de su agrado y **_**Lu Hatake**_** decidimos juntar las ideas que nos diste para crear una sola ese será el próximo capítulo será uno de los más largos que escribamos.**

**Alex: y pondremos un adelanto.**

**Érica: pero si ni siquiera lo ha terminado.**

**Judith: si bueno si les gusto me agradaría que nos dejaran un Reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

**Alex: pensé que lo que te animaba era poder matar a la fresa viviente (se ríe).**

**Judith: como joden esos dos jeje bueno pues ahí quienes se quejaron de que Byakuya no tuvo tacto para decirle la noticia a Rukia y pues la verdad es que así como es el de frio pues ¿Cómo más podía decírselo? Aunque la neta si lo dijo así como si nada malo hubiera pasado (con un goterón en la nuca).**

**Alex: porque nada malo paso solo murió el fenómeno naranja (se ríe como loco).**

**Judith: cuídense mucho y pórtense mal y gracias por todo su apoyo que es lo más importante para mí.**

**Érica: si cuídense mucho (golpea a Alex en la cabeza y se lo lleva arrastrando).**

**Judith: ¡¡joder no hagas eso!!**

**Judith/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	7. LA MATE PORQUE ERA MIA

**Judith: neee aquí estamos con el siguiente capitulo jiji espero y les agrade esta fue una idea de **_**Lu Hatake**_**.**

**Érica: bueno Bleach no es nuestro es de Tite Kubo.**

**Judith: ahora vamos al fic.**

_**ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI**_

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Karakura el clima era cálido y el cielo estaba despejado un día lindo pensaría cualquier persona menos una chica de cabello negro azabache, ojos violetas y pequeña estatura la cual se encontraba en el cementerio.

-¿Por qué tenias que ser tan terco? Te dije que no fueras por mí, si me hubieras echo caso ahora estarías vivo-decía con lagrimas en los ojos la joven.

-Rukia es hora de irnos, ya nada podemos hacer-decía en tono frio un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos gris oscuro.

-ya voy hermano solo déjame despedirme de él-mientras colocaba una rosa blanca frente a una lapida donde se leía:

"Ichigo Kurosaki

15 de julio 1986-20 de enero 2010

Hombre ejemplar y siempre fiel a tus sueños,

vivirás siempre en nuestras mentes y corazones.

Recuerdo de tus padres, hermanas y tu novia"

-siempre te amare Ichigo, pase lo que pase nunca podre amar a nadie como te amo a ti-mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras mostraba una pequeña pero melancólica sonrisa.

-Rukia a él no le gustaría verte llorar-decía un joven de cabello negro alborotado, ojos color aguamarina, muy alto y guapo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Rukia.

-lo se Kaien pero no puedo evitarlo lo ame bueno lo amo tanto y es difícil aceptar que ya no estará conmigo-decía tristemente mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con las manos y se ponía de pie-adiós Ichigo-fue lo último que dijo antes de irse junto con su hermano Byakuya y con Kaien.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde ese doloroso suceso y durante ese tiempo Rukia y Kaien se habían vuelto más unidos. Ese día Kaien fue a dejar a Rukia hasta su departamento.

-gracias Kaien no se qué aria sin ti, desde que Ichigo murió solo tú me has apoyado incondicionalmente-decía mientras lo abrazaba.

-sabes que siempre estaré contigo sin importar que suceda-le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en Rukia-te quiero, cuídate-decía sonrojado.

-si tu también.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y una vez que estuvo dentro se recargo en la puerta y toco la mejilla donde Kaien la había besado y soltó un suspiro.

-yo también te quiero Kaien-sonrió tontamente-¿pero qué me pasa? El solo es mi amigo.

Camino hasta su habitación y una vez ahí se quito la ropa y se coloco una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Camino hasta el baño pero sintió un espantoso escalofrió en la espalda.

-son tonterías mías-se dijo así misma mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Rukia-dijo alguien.

-no puede ser, esa voz no, no puede ser, el, él está muerto-se dijo así misma mientras sentía que la habitación se enfriaba.

-Rukia-volvió a decir la misma voz.

-bueno está bien, ya estoy delirando, no volveré a comer algo preparado por Orihime.

-enana hazme caso-esta vez se escuchaba enojada la persona que le hablaba.

-bueno está bien basta de bromas quien quiera que seas-decía mientras volteaba con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando vio a la persona que le estaba hablando deseo no haber volteado-Ichigo-dijo en un susurro.

-así es enana soy yo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa que le causo un escalofrió a Rukia.

-no…no puede ser pe…pero si tu…tu estas muerto-apenas y si podía hablar por el miedo que sentía.

-vaya creí que te alegrarías al verme-decía con falso enojo.

-no puede ser tu…estas muerto-decía mientras lo señalaba y caminaba hacia atrás.

-oh claro ya entiendo preferirías que fuera Kaien el que estuviera aquí y no yo ¿no es así?-dijo en tono enojado mientras se acercaba a Rukia y la tomaba de los hombros.

-no…no es eso-decía con la voz demasiado baja mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos-el es solo mi amigo.

-¡TÚ ERES MÍA, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?, NADIE MÁS PUEDE TENERTE, SOLO YO!-grito completamente enojado mientras lanzaba a Rukia hacia la cama.

-"se siente tan real es como si aun estuviera vivo"-pensó Rukia.

-tú siempre serás mía tu cuerpo tu alma son solo míos y nadie mas puede tenerte-dijo mientras le quitaba la toalla del cuerpo a Rukia dejándola completamente desnuda.

Rukia estaba asustada, trataba de moverse pero seguían en shock, no podía hacer nada y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras sentía las rudas caricias de Ichigo, así paso la noche una terrible noche en la cual fue violada por el fantasma de su ex-novio.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en su cama completamente adolorida, comenzó a llorar hasta que escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su apartamento.

-Rukia abre por favor, Rukia, maldición abre o tiro la puerta de una patada-decía Kaien desesperado pero también asustado mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Estuvo a punto de cumplir lo dicho, cuando frente a él salió una pálida y demacrada Rukia.

-por dios Rukia ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto preocupado.

-estoy bien Kaien-intento sonreír-deja me cambio y salimos.

Así pasaron toda la tarde en la calle pero llegada la noche Rukia se despidió de Kaien y entro con miedo a su habitación pero al no encontrar a nadie pensó que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior había sido solo un sueño.

-dios me volveré loca si sigo imaginando cosas-se dijo así misma.

-una belleza como tú no puede volverse loca.

Rukia conocía esa voz, esa voz que en otro tiempo le había causado paz ahora solo le causaba miedo.

Después de ese día habían pasado 6 meses, 6 largos meses en los que todas las noche ocurría lo mismo, ya no quería seguir así por lo que decidió ponerle un alto a todo eso.

Llego la noche y ella sabía que el regresaría para violarla, tal como sucedía todas las noches desde hace 6 meses.

Cuando entro a su habitación lo vio hay sentado en la cama.

-vete, vete tú ya estás muerto déjame en paz-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no me iré porque eres mía, y nadie puede tenerte.

-no, no tu estas muerto y yo viva, déjame ser feliz, si en verdad me amas déjame ir.

-¡NUNCA!-la tomo de los hombros-¡SI NO ERES MÍA NO SERÁS DE NADIE MÁS, Y SI LA MUERTE ES LO QUE NOS IMPIDE ESTAR JUNTOS…!-una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

-¡NO DÉJAME!-más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-si la muerte es el problema…entonces yo me encargare de resolver ese problema-comenzó a reír como loco.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!

A la mañana siguiente Kaien llego corriendo al departamento de Rukia y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Byakuya tratando de abrir la puerta junto con algunos vecinos de Rukia.

Después de muchos intentos lograron abrir la puerta, los primeros en entrar fueron Kaien y Byakuya.

Kaien entro al cuarto donde dormía Rukia y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, frente a él sobre la cama estaba el cuerpo de Rukia completamente desnuda y llena de sangre.

-Kaien ¿Qué…?-su pregunta quedo a medias al ver a su hermana menor.

-no ¿Quién pudo ser capaz de algo así?-cayó al suelo de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar-Rukia, no.

-hermana-fue lo único que salió de los labios de Byakuya.

En ese momento entro una vecina de Rukia que al ver lo sucedido grito completamente aterrada.

-miren-dijo un hombre señalando hacia la pared.

Kaien y Byakuya salieron de su shock y vieron lo que señalaba el hombre.

Hay en la pared escrito con sangre que seguramente era de Rukia decía.

"la mate porque era mía"

_**ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: gracias por leer y bueno sé que no quedo muy bueno pero espero y les haya gustado gracias **_**Lu Hatake**_** por la idea.**

**Érica: ¿Dónde está Alex?**

**Judith: creo que tuvo que salir, bueno gracias por todos sus reviews y su apoyo no los decepcionare cuídense mucho.**

**Érica: si, si, oooh dejen un review con sus opiniones.**

**Rukia: cuídense mucho y recuerden que la curiosidad mato al gato…**

**Judith: ¿y eso a que viene?**

**Érica: tú solo di lo que sigue.**

**Judith: ok, ok, pero el gato murió sabiendo **

**Rukia/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


	8. LOS LOCOS TAMBIEN SABEMOS LAMER

**Judith: hola y bienvenidos de nuevo jiji entes que nada Bleach no es nuestro es de Tite Kubo espero y les agraden las historias que subimos, bueno no creemos ver un final fijo par "Leyendas Urbanas" como dije hace tiempo este acabara cuando ustedes lo pidan mientras seguiremos subiendo historias quiero agradecer a **_**Jokuil y Benihime-chan**_** porque gracias a ellas pudimos saber de la existencia de esta historia.**

**Érica: sii gracias chicas por la idea y si tienen algunas historia que quieran decirnos con gusto la subiremos ^w^**

**Judith: hoy solo abra tres personajes.**

**Érica: vamos a fic.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

Los tres hermanos

Estos hechos acontecieron hace algunos años en las cercanías de Karakura, un pueblo en el que antiguamente había un manicomio. En él se encontraban personas enfermas de distintos males psíquicos (trastornos en la personalidad, psicosis, paranoias,...) pero uno de sus pabellones estaba destinado en exclusiva a criminales ya que los jueces en alguno casos habían decidido que era mejor que dichos criminales entrasen en una institución donde podían tratar sus problemas mentales antes que en la cárcel donde seguramente lo único que se conseguiría es agravarlos.

A unos quince kilómetros del psiquiátrico vivían los hermanos Kurosaki. Eran tres hermanos que se dedicaban al cuidado de unas pequeñas tierras que habían heredado de sus antepasados, los cuales siempre habían vivido por la zona.

Ichigo, que así se llamaba el menor de los hermanos siempre iba acompañado de su fiel perro Kon, que era un pastor alemán precioso que se habían encontrado perdido por una carretera cercana.

Los tres hermanos compartían una humilde casa de labradores con una sola habitación en la que habían colocado tres literas, un minúsculo aseo y una cocina de leña, típica de las zonas rurales. El poco tiempo libre del que disponían, pues como de todos es sabido a las labores del campo hay que dedicarles muchas horas, lo pasaban en un pequeño comedor en el centro de la vivienda jugando a las cartas o escuchando un viejo transistor que tenían sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Una tarde de otoño después de haber pasado todo el día en el campo se dispusieron a volver a casa y cocinar unas patatas con un poco de carne que habían comprado hace unos días en el pueblo. Una vez en casa mientras Kaien preparaba la cena para Ichigo y para Byakuya que era el mayor de los hermanos, escucharon por la radio que Grimmjow se había fugado del psiquiátrico y que podía andar por los alrededores.

Grimmjow era un peligroso psicópata, al cual encerraron por el asesinato y violación de cinco menores. Tardaron varios meses en descubrir los hechos pues él solía descuartizar a sus víctimas y echárselas de comer a una jauría de perros que tenía en una finca. Los asesinatos de Grimmjow fueron muy seguidos por el pueblo ya que entre sus víctimas se encontraban tres hermanas de una misma familia y esto conmocionó a la opinión pública.

Los tres hermanos se sintieron angustiados por la noticia ya que ellos como el resto de las personas habían seguido las fechorías de Grimmjow. Durante la cena el tema central fue el recuerdo de los asesinatos y la poca seguridad que había en el psiquiátrico, ya que era incomprensible que se hubiese podido escapar un asesino como éste.

Sobre las diez de la noche se prepararon todos para ir a dormir. En la habitación Kaien dormía en la litera superior, Byakuya en la del centro e Ichigo en la de abajo. Debajo de la litera de Ichigo dormía Kon, al que le encantaba que Ichigo por las noches antes de dormir le rascase el lomo y el como muestra de cariño le lamía siempre la mano.

Media hora más tarde estaban ya todos acostados y prácticamente dormidos por el cansancio acumulado del día anterior. Pasaron las horas y de repente algo sobresaltó a Ichigo, había escuchado como el chirriar de la puerta, se mantuvo expectante durante unos segundos y luego introdujo su mano debajo de la cama para acariciar a su fiel amigo, éste se lo agradeció como de costumbre, con unos lametones en la mano, esto tranquilizó a Ichigo ya que si alguien intentase entrar en la casa el sería el primero en darse cuenta y se volvió a dormir profundamente.

Pasaron las horas y por la ventana del cuarto comenzaban a entrar los primeros rayos de luz a la diminuta estancia. Pero más que la luz del sol lo que despertó a Ichigo fueron unas pequeñas gotas que caían sobre su rostro. Abrió poco a poco los ojos mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro donde notaba que caían las gotas y noto que tenían un tacto espeso, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos vio que esas gotas procedían del colchón de Byakuya y que ese color rojizo que desprendían sólo podía ser sangre.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y miró a su hermano Byakuya, se quedó paralizado de terror, estaba amordazado y con una infinidad de cuchilladas en su cuerpo y sobre él también caían gotas de sangre provenientes del colchón superior donde un cuchillo atravesaba el cuello de su hermano Kaien.

Ichigo, incrédulo ante la barbaridad que estaba presenciando, se arrodilló en el suelo llorando y allí pudo encontrar a su querida perro Kon con el hocico atado y abierta en canal y entre las patas de este una nota ensangrentada donde se podía leer " LOS LOCOS TAMBIÉN SABEMOS LAMER".

Ichigo, aterrado, notificó los hechos a la policía diciendo que Grimmjow había asesinado a sus hermanos y a su perro, pero la policía no le creyó.

Ichigo fue acusado del asesinato de sus hermanos en un desdoblamiento de personalidad y encerrado durante veinte años en el psiquiátrico, donde pudo averiguar que Grimmjow había sido detenido dos horas después de su fuga en una carretera con dirección a Barcelona.

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: niaaa como siempre sexi Kaien no podía faltar.**

**Alex: gracias por todo su apoyo sin ustedes nosotros no tendríamos motivos para que Judith siguiera escribiendo jajaja.**

**Érica: dejen un lindo review jiji.**

**Judith: gracias por leer cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	9. BROMA MACABRA

BROMA MACABRA

**Judith: hola bueno antes que nada los personajes de Bleach no son míos son de Tite Kubo el personaje principal de esta historia será Toshiro Hitsugaya a petición de **_**Imai-san**_** y bueno también saldrá Karin Kurosaki ya que amo la pareja que hacen Toshiro y Karin.**

**Érica: aaai si son una hermosa pareja *w***

**Alex: que fastidio eres una odiosa Érica ya ponte a escribir poemas como Picasso.**

**Judith/Érica: (con un mega goterón en sus nucas).**

**Érica: Picasso no era un escritor tonto (le da un zape a Alex).**

**Alex: claro que sí lo es ¿verdad Judith? (jala la blusa de Judith como niño chiquito).**

**Judith: (nerviosa) lo siento Alex pero Érica tiene razón, Picasso era un pintor no un escritor (le revuelve los cabellos).**

**Alex: (con cara de trauma) he vivido engañado.**

**Érica: ya viste ¡¡BAKA IGNORANTE!! (Corre tras Alex).**

**Alex: ¡¡AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN DETENGA A LA BESTIA!!**

**Judith: (con un goterón en la nuca)**

**Érica: ahora con mayor razón te sigo.**

**Judith: ok mejor vamos al capítulo de hoy jejeje.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

Se cuenta que hace tiempo en Karakura, una noche de fiesta cuando el calor y el frío guerrean y ninguno se resiste a perder, la juventud se iba a la playa a bailar en unos bares de verano que abrían hasta muy tarde.

Había un grupo de chicos pasándolo bien cuando unos de ellos llamado Toshiro Hitsugaya fue a tomar aire fresco, vio a una chica cerca de la orilla vestida con vestido largo y de tirantes, a él le llamó la atención y se acercó a ella, cuando estuvo junto a ella vio que era preciosa y que estaba triste.

Le dijo que se llamaba Karin Kurosaki y sentía muy sola, Toshiro la invitó a estar juntos, bailaron, charlaron en la orilla de la playa, Karin sintió frío y él le ofreció su chaqueta vaquera, luego se dispusieron a irse, él la acompaño hasta la puerta de su casa y allí tuvieron una despedida muy dulce, con un beso y quedaron para el día siguiente, así ella le devolvería su chaqueta y él la volvería a ver, pues sentía algo en su interior por ella.

A la mañana siguiente deseoso de encontrarse con Karin...tocó en su puerta y salió un señor con el gesto abatido, Toshiro preguntó por Karin, le dijo que venía a buscarla, que había quedado con ella, entonces el hombre montó en cólera, le dijo que broma macabra era esa, que si no respetaban el dolor de las personas....entre gritos y lagrimas le dijo que su hija llevaba un año de muerta y cerró la puerta.

Toshiro entre el horror y la pena no entendía lo que sucedía, verificó que fuese la casa a la que la llevó y donde besó sus labios, le vino a la mente ir al cementerio así confirmaría si lo que decía el señor era cierto, mientras buscaba sin parar y sin saber donde...en una lapida diviso una chaqueta vaquera colgada...se acercó y vio la foto de la chica fallecida y......era ¡¡Karin!!

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: woou gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy ahora díganos ¿les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Dejaran Érica y Alex de pelear? Eso y mucho mas descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de su telenovela favorita…**

**Erica: ¿telenovela? (levanta una ceja).**

**Judith: ups lo siento me equivoque jejeje.**

**Erica: ¿Por qué hoy no hubo IchiRuki?**

**Judith: una lectora me pidió que saliera Toshiro y como quería dedicarlo especialmente a **_**Imai-san**_** y a Toshiro decidí que solo saldrían él, Karin y el colado de Isshin aunque creo que a **_**Imai-san**_** le gusta el HitsuHina lo siento **_**Imai-san**_** si no te agrado que pusiera a ellos dos de pareja pero es que no pude evitarlo ^.^**

**Érica: gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capítulo esperamos y dejen su opinión con un lindo review ^w^**

**Alex: (con moretones por todos lados y la ropa toda rota) gracias por todo su apoyo sin ustedes nosotros estaríamos aburridos sin hacer nada de provecho ^.^**

**Judith: parece que un gato furioso lo ataco aunque no fue exactamente un gato lo que lo ataco (mira a Érica).**

**Érica: nos vamos cuídense mucho.**

**Alex: los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Judith: si quieren hacer alguna petición con gusto la recibimos, bueno cuídense y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!! ^0^**


	10. UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR

**Judith: bueno Bleach no es mío ya saben de quien es así que no me hagan repetirlo. Bueno el día de hoy are un especial de San Valentín al estilo leyenda urbana, espero y les guste, emm **_**kurenai95**_** disculpa que no haya puesto la pareja que me pediste pero te prometo que la pondré en el siguiente capítulo, hoy quería un especial IchiRuki.**

**Érica: gracias por sus reviews nos hacen tan felices.**

**Alex: bueno vamos con el fic.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

En una ciudad muy pequeña llamada Karakura, cuentan que una noche lluviosa un joven de nombre Ichigo, se encontraba conduciendo su automóvil rumbo a su casa ya para descansar de un día muy pesado de trabajo. Él era un hombre muy juicioso, profesional, educado y de muy buena familia, cuando pasando frente al cementerio vio una joven -la cual llamaremos Rukia-, caminando en la oscuridad. Llevaba un vestido rojo el cual estaba muy mojado y ella temblaba de frío. Ella al sentir que venía un carro se dio vuelta y decidió hacerle la parada. Ichigo, quien era todo un caballero y de unos sentimientos muy sensibles paró y dejó subir a Rukia al auto.

Ya en el auto ella le pidió que la acercara a la casa dado que la había sorprendido la noche y la lluvia y ya no conseguía cómo regresar a casa. Bueno, el caso fue que esa misma noche Ichigo se enamoró de Rukia y parecía que ella le correspondía y decidió llevarla hasta su casa. Al despedirse Ichigo le preguntó que si se podían volver a ver y ella le contestó que sí, pero que sólo en la noche ya que en el día ella se encontraba muy ocupada. Ichigo aceptó sin ninguna condición ya que él también era un hombre ocupado.

Así pasó un tiempo, donde Ichigo recogía a Rukia en el mismo sitio, compartían juntos un rato y finalmente Ichigo llevaba a Rukia a la casa y esperaba hasta que ella entrara y se alejaba. Ichigo estaba feliz, pues sentía que tenía una novia muy hermosa y además se ajustaba al ideal de mujer que él había esperado siempre, por lo cual, una noche decidido le propuso matrimonio a Rukia. Ella sólo al escucharlo se puso a llorar, le dijo que lo amaba mucho y le pidió que la llevara a su casa. Ichigo pensó que la había sorprendido con su propuesta por eso la llevó a su casa sin objetar nada.

Al siguiente día Rukia no asistió a la cita por lo cual esa noche no se pudieron ver, pero Ichigo pensaba que era normal y que Rukia estaba pensando en su propuesta de matrimonio, y que al otro día se verían, y estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría. Pero no... Al siguiente día Rukia tampoco apareció, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente..., así pasó una semana e Ichigo no tenía noticias de Rukia por lo cual una mañana, antes de ir a su trabajo, decidió ir hasta la casa de Rukia para saber qué había pasado.

Cuando llegó a la puerta estaba muy nervioso ya que por alguna razón Rukia no lo había querido presentar con sus padres, pero aun así llamó a la puerta. Salió un señor quien muy amablemente le preguntó qué se le ofrecía. Ichigo, ya decidido, se presentó como el novio de Rukia y le preguntó si la podía ver. El señor al escuchar sus palabras se soltó en un llanto inconsolable. Ichigo, angustiado, le preguntó qué pasaba y el señor -quien era el padre de Rukia- casi sin aliento le dijo que su hija había muerto hacía 1 año.

Ichigo totalmente desconcertado le gritaba que no era cierto, por tal razón el papá decidió llevarlo hasta el cuarto de Rukia, el cual estaba tal cual ella lo había dejado antes de morir. Y esto no para acá, la sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrieron la puerta del cuarto y encima de la cama encontraron el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto el día que Ichigo la conoció, el cual aún estaba mojado y encima una nota que decía " no me olvides ".

Triste ¿verdad? Nunca se supo por qué Rukia salió aquel día del cementerio y cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero la gente deduce que ella sin querer se enamoró de Ichigo ya que murió a los 15 años a causa de un accidente automovilístico y nunca en vida se había enamorado de alguien. Ichigo, por su parte, desapareció y tampoco se volvió a saber de él.

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: niuuu ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? La verdad a mi me hizo llorar la historia, además siento que si en Bleach Ichigo y Rukia se declararan su amor algo así pasaría, seguramente se llevarían a Rukia y ella lo último que le diría seria "no me olvides" niaaa en verdad siento que quedo perfecta con esta pareja.**

**Judith: gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy nos hace muy feliz que nos dejen sus comentarios y peticiones.**

**Alex: en especial los comentarios jajaja.**

**Érica: dejen un lindo reviews por favor.**

**Judith: cuídense mucho y pórtense mal y pasen un lindo San Valentín aunque yo me adelante y mucho jiji los quiero a tods son geniales.**

**Érica: cuídense mucho.**

**Alex: adiós.**

**Judith/Érica/Alex: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	11. CAFETERIA

**Judith: hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo como saben Bleach no es mío y ya saben de quien es, bueno la historia de hoy fue idea de **_**kona-kuchiki**_** claro que modifique un poco la historia ya que era muy corta así que la alargue un poco jeje y bueno la pareja de este capítulo fue petición de **_**kurenai95**_**.**

**Érica: la pareja de hoy es RenRuki así que si no les gusta pueden no leerla aunque les recomiendo que si la lean porque esta genial.**

**Alex: además Ichigo y Byakuya también aparecen.**

**Judith: espero y les guste el capítulo de hoy cuídense.**

_**ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI**_

Era una linda tarde en la ciudad de Karakura, el sol brillaba y corría un aire fresco, dentro de una cafetería se encontraba una muy linda jovencita, su cabello era negro, sus ojos eran azules con toques violetas, era delgada y de pequeña estatura, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y se encontraba sentada en la mesa junto a la ventana.

Cerca de ella estaba un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos grises, con unos extraños tatuajes en la frente y en los brazos y unos lentes negros.

-¿sabe quién es esa chica?-le pregunto al joven de cabello anaranjado, ojos color ámbar y muy alto que era el que atendía la cafetería el cuan el suponía era nuevo ya que el todos los días iba.

-su nombre es Rukia-respondió tranquilamente.

-iré a verla-dijo decidido.

-no la lastimes o te ira muy mal-dijo el joven.

Renji se sorprendió un poco por lo que le dijo aquel joven pero cuando volteo a verlo ya no estaba, se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se paraba junto a la mesa donde se encontraba la chica.

-disculpa, ¿puedo acompañarte?-dijo mientras le sonreía

La joven levanto la mirada-claro que puedes-mientras le sonreía.

-mi nombre es Renji es un gusto conocerte.

-yo me llamo Rukia.

-¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo?

-claro pero el mío con mucha azúcar.

Después de esa presentación se la pasaron toda la tarde platicando sobre sus gustos. Hasta que accidentalmente Renji se levanto y tiro su café sobre el vestido de Rukia.

-ooh yo lo siento no era mi intención perdóname-dijo mientras tomaba una servilleta para ayudarla a secarse.

-no te preocupes estaré bien-sonrió dulcemente.

-eres muy linda-dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rukia.

-muchas gracias-contesto completamente sonrojada.

-¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-si estaría bien.

Durante el camino siguieron platicando tranquilamente, hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella, Renji bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta, cuando estuvieron en la puerta él se acerco lentamente a ella y la beso, un beso de piquito tierno y lleno de amor que duro unos cuantos segundos.

-me gustas Rukia y me gustaría salir contigo otro día-dijo todo sonrojado.

-a mí también me gustaría volver a verte Renji.

-entonces paso mañana por ti.

-claro te esperare-mientras abría la puerta de su casa y entraba.

Al día siguiente Renji llego en la tarde a la casa de Rukia y toco la puerta, espero unos minutos y cuando la puerta se abrió salió un hombre muy alto, de cabello negro largo, ojos grises y con cara de sargento mal pagado.

-¿Qué desea?-pregunto con un tono de voz demasiado frio.

-eemm…yo viene a buscar a Rukia me dijo que saldríamos hoy-dijo alegremente pero también con un poco de miedo.

-eso no puede ser posible, mi hija Rukia murió hace un año en un accidente automovilístico junto con su mejor amigo.

-no pero eso no puede ser.

El padre de Rukia lo invito a pasar y en la sala pudo ver una foto donde salía Rukia y el joven de cabellos anaranjados que lo había atendido en la cafetería.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto asombrado.

-el es Ichigo el mejor amigo de Rukia, con el que murió aquella ves-dijo serio-acompáñame.

El camino se le hizo eterno a Renji, llegaron al cementerio y el padre de Rukia pidió que sacaran el cuerpo de su hija. Media hora después el ataúd estaba frente a ellos, cuando lo abrieron grande fue la sorpresa de Renji al ver que llevaba el mismo vestido del día anterior y tenía la mancha del café que se le había regado a Renji.

_**ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI+ ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: niaaa ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno yo no soy muy fanática del RenRuki pero me gusto como quedo la pareja.**

**Érica: si quedo bien linda la pareja eso si pobre Renji el trauma que ha de haber pasado jaja.**

**Alex: bueno si alguno de los que está leyendo esto a leído también nuestro fic de los "Pecados Capitales" queremos decirles que lo borraremos…aaah no es cierto la verdad es que Judith aun no sabes cómo escribir el siguiente pecado pero trataremos de no tardar se los prometemos.**

**Érica: siii y además tenemos en puerta un nuevo fic que se llamara "Otra Oportunidad De Amar" no será un IchiRuki avisamos de una vez, llevare a dos personajes de Naruto a la dimensión de Bleach espero y les vaya agradar no lo discriminen por no ser IchiRuki ya que espero y las parejas que formare les gusten.**

**Alex: los que irán a la dimensión de Bleach serán Hinata y Sasuke así que ya se imaginaran cuales son las parejas y no tampoco es yaoi, pero aun no lo subiremos tal vez mañana.**

**Judith: ya dejen de dar información que se supone eran parejas sorpresa (los mira de manera asesina) pero bueno ya ni modos (suspira) cuídense mucho y gracias por leer y ya saben recomendaciones o peticiones son bien recibidas.**

**Judith: cuídense.**

**Érica: nos vamos cuídense mucho.**

**Alex: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (tirado en el sofá con baba en la boca).**

**Érica: (con un goterón en la nuca) ser durmió… bueno ni modos ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	12. FANTASMA MISTICA

**Judith: antes que nada Bleach no es mío es de Tite Kubo y esta idea me la dio **_**Ryunna-san y Yunna-san **_**y ahora…jajajajajajaja.**

**Érica: jajajajajaja.**

**Alex: ¡¡AAAAHI YA CÁLLENSE PAR DE TONTAS!! (Todo sonrojado).**

**Judith: lo sentimos Alex pero es gracioso jajaja no me quiero ni imaginar cuantos pensaron que eras mujer jajajajaja.**

**Alex: que mala (lo cubre un aura depresiva).**

**Érica: jajaja bueno ya, para los que no sepan todo es escrito por Judith excepto lo que decimos antes y después de las historias.**

**Alex: a veces nosotros le damos ideas a Judith pero solo eso.**

**Judith: bueno ahora vamos a la historia.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

Era una noche y en una calle donde no había luz eléctrica. A eso de las 9 pm Byakuya un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises pasaban junto con su esposa Hisana que era mucho más baja que el de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azules con toques violetas iban tranquilamente, pero entonces de repente vieron a una joven de piel nívea y una túnica blanca con su cabello tapado.

Ellos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo ya que la joven estaba caminando flotando, Byakuya preocupado y pensando que esa chica era el demonio tomo a su mujer de una mano y se la llevo rápidamente de ahí.

Al cabo de unos meses a Hisana se le detecto una terrible enfermedad y por más que la llevaron con los mejores médicos, inevitablemente murió.

En ahí donde Byakuya se dio cuenta de que la chica que había visto aquella noche era su esposa, y su espíritu se había adelantado a lo que sucedería más adelante. Como dice la gente estaba recogiendo sus pasos.

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: lo se fue muy cortito pero espero y les haya gustado.**

**Alex: bueno tenemos que irnos Judith tiene que arreglarse para la escuela son las 12 de la tarde.**

**Judith: ¡¡AAAAAAH ES CIERTO!! (corre a su cuarto).**

**Judith: ok, gracias por leer los quiero tanto (llora de la alegría) y si dejan sus opiniones, peticiones e ideas seremos felices. ¡¡SAYONARA!!**

**Alex: cuídense.**

**Alex/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	13. LOS RÉCIEN CASADOS

**Judith: hooolaaaa estamos aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "Leyendas Urbanas", como siempre Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Tite Kubo.**

**Érica: lamentamos la tardanza pero esperamos y este capítulo les guste.**

**Alejandro: gracias a todos los que nos han apoyado en este fic, no saben lo felices que nos hacen.**

**Judith: emmmm bueno probablemente este fic tenga 30 historias si ya lo sé son muchas pero si no están de acuerdo díganmelo, ok mejor vamos al fic.**

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

Había una pareja de recién casados él con cabello anaranjado de nombre Ichigo y ella con unos lindo ojos morados de nombre Rukia, iban por un camino del bosque en su coche. Ya oscurecía y en el corazón del bosque era casi la noche cerrada. Sin previo aviso, el coche se detuvo: no le quedaba ni una gota de gasolina. Ichigo decidió bajar para buscar una gasolinera.

- Espérame que voy a buscar una gasolinera. Sobre todo, cierra bien las puertas.-dijo con tono un poco preocupado.

Así él salió y la chica bajó los seguros. Puso música, para pasarse el miedo, y apagó la luz. Había pasado más de una hora y ella cabeceaba, sorprendida por el sueño, cuando empezó a sentir unos golpes en su ventana, justamente donde tenía apoyada su cabeza. Encendió la luz para ver si era su esposo que ya volvía y un grito salió de su garganta al ver al loco de nombre Grimmjow, según parece ser que estaba buscando la policía, golpeando la ventana con la cabeza de su esposo. En un arranque de pánico Rukia salió corriendo por la puerta del conductor y fue con la policía.

Al parecer Ichigo se había encontrado con el enfermo mental y éste, a mordiscos, le arrancó la cabeza. El cuerpo lo encontró la policía pero la cabeza sigue sin aparecer y el loco de Grimmjow no recuerda qué hizo con ella. La gente cree que la perdió por el camino, durante la persecución de Rukia.

Qué ocurrió con la joven viuda y con el enfermo, no lo sé. Mucha gente dice que la cabeza del joven esposo nunca fue encontrada.

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

**Judith: si lo se fue cortito pero estuvo genial ¿o no?**

**Ichigo: ¿Por qué siempre me matas? (con un aura depresiva).**

**Alejandro: ya te dije que lo hace porque no te quiere (riéndose).**

**Ichigo: eso no es cierto ella me quiere mucho me lo ha demostrado muchas veces.**

**Rukia: orales ¿Cómo está eso?**

**Érica: ¡¡MADRE SANTA PUES ¿CÓMO TE LO DEMUESTRA?!!**

**Ichigo: ¿en verdad quieren saber? (sonríe como tonto).**

**Judith: (sonrojada) ya cállense mejor hablemos de otra cosa (los ve feo).**

**Érica: está bien, para los que le dijimos que haríamos un nuevo fic llamado "OTRA OPORTUNIDAD DE AMAR" le avisamos que si quieren leerlo esta en Naruto and Bleach Crossovers por si quieren leerlo.**

**Judith: Érica creo que no se deben andar anunciando otros fic (la ve feo).**

**Érica: pues ni modos ya lo hice.**

**Alejandro: ok mejor nos vamos.**

**Rukia: cuídense mucho.**

**Judith: y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Ichigo/Rukia/Alejandro/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	14. EL BAILE ETERNO

**Judith: hola bueno como ya saben Bleach no es mío y bla bla bla jajaja, gracias a todos los que han seguido este fic (llora de la emoción).**

**Alejandro: claro esperamos y no estén cansados de seguir nuestro fic ya saben debe ser cansado correr hacia un fic jajajaja…ouch (se talla la cabeza del golpe que le dio Érica).**

**Érica: menso no digas idioteces (lo ve feo) bueno el fic de hoy da miedito.**

**Judith: hoy solo saldrán Ichigo y Rukia y bueno el relato es contado por Ichigo y la persona que el vigila por lógica es Rukia.**

**Alejandro: vaya al fin lo vas a dejas contar algo y dime ¿Qué será?**

**Judith: (con un goterón en su nuca) jejeje mejor léanlo jiji le aseguro que les va a encantar.**

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

La música ha empezado a sonar, recuerdo los pasos que han de acompañarla. La melodía me invade. Ya alcanzo a oír las llaves en el pasillo. Las ha introducido en la cerradura. Está a punto de entrar. Ésta va a ser otra noche gloriosa. Mi cuarta noche gloriosa.

Escucho sus pasos dentro del piso, su jadeo por venir corriendo por la oscura calle bajo esta incesante lluvia. Deja las llaves en la entrada, junto al bolso, en una especie de mueble cuyo principal fin es realizar esa función. Suspira, se siente segura.

Cuelga el abrigo, empapado, en el perchero que se encuentra al lado de la puerta, en la misma entrada, a la vez que observa el paraguas en el paragüero con cierta incertidumbre, pensando quizás "yo calada hasta los huesos y tú calentito dentro de tu casita". El mundo no siempre es justo.

Descubro que el mueble de la entrada no es tan sólo un mero apoyo para dejar las llaves. Se quita los zapatos, negros, de tacón alto, sin duda elegantes, y los mete dentro de aquel mueble.

Una vez descalza se dirige hacia el salón, cuyo suelo está recubierto por una gran alfombra que no deja ni un resquicio para ver el color de las baldosas, y se mete en una de las habitaciones que comunican directamente con aquella sala. Es un piso pequeño. Hay dos puertas en dicho salón: una que comunica con su habitación y otra tras la que se encuentra el cuarto de baño.

Ahora la puedo observar en su habitación. Se está desvistiendo. Se quita la ropa empapada y la va dejando encima de la cama. Primero la camisa blanca de seda, que ofrecen unas transparencias de las que me cuesta retenerme y esperar al momento oportuno, después la falda negra, ajustada, marcando unas pequeñas pero hermosas curvas en su cuerpo, tras ella se deshace de las medias, quedándose tan sólo en ropa interior, blanca, por supuesto, concordando con aquella camisa despojada en primer lugar. No tarda en desabrocharse aquel sostén y en desprenderse del minúsculo tanga que apenas tapaba algo. Cada vez me resulta más difícil aguantar, pero una obra caritativa siempre ha de hacerse en las mejores condiciones, hay que esperar al momento justo, aunque la música se escucha cada vez más alta, con más fuerza y belleza. Abre el armario, saca de allí ropa cómoda y se viste con ella rápidamente. Cada vez queda menos.

Sale de la habitación para dirigirse esta vez hacia el baño. Lleva el pelo empapado cuando se mete, pero al salir puedo ver que su cabello negro está mucho menos mojado, aunque no totalmente seco.

Vuelve a dirigirse hacia su habitación, pero ahora sale de allí muy rápidamente y se desplaza hacia la entrada, donde hay una puerta que comunica con la cocina. Entra y desde el lugar donde me encuentro puedo oír cómo abre y cierra el refrigerador y cómo abre y cierra el cajón de los cubiertos. Algo ha cogido para comer.

Ahora regresa al salón, enciende la tele y pone una película en el DVD. Se sienta en el sofá y puedo ver que lleva en sus brazos un gran bote de yogur de frutas variadas y descremado. Ella no me ha visto. Todo está saliendo perfecto.

En aquel momento salgo de detrás de las densas cortinas que están situadas a cinco o seis metros del sofá que ella ocupaba. Me acerco sigilosamente, cual leopardo acechando a su presa. Un paso… dos… tres… Pero algo se me escapó. Encima de la televisión había una vitrina, cuyas puertas eran de cristal. Por culpa de tales puertas se reflejó mi rostro y ella se giró rápidamente gritando despavorida.

Empezó a lanzarme todas las cosas que encontraba por la casa, sabiendo que nada de lo que me lanzara detendría el destino. Su llanto la delataba. Ella estaba preciosa y yo sólo estaba allí para ayudarla.

Me abalancé sobre ella con el fin de parar sus continuas agresiones. Debo reconocer que era una chica valiente. La tiré al suelo y le pegué varios puñetazos en la cara, quizá seis o siete. Se quedó inmóvil sobre aquella alfombra. Todavía respiraba. Todavía sufría. Aunque cada vez menos.

La levanté con mis brazos y la tumbé en su cama. La até, como a las otras. Comenzaba el ritual.

Limpié su cara llena de sangre y pude volver a ver aquel bello rostro, aquel rostro eterno. Su mirada estaba perdida, aún no me decía nada. Antes de comenzar a bailar, esperaré.

Ahora me mira con esos hermosos ojos violetas, se siente asustada, pero pronto estará aliviada. Por fin me habla su mirada, qué sensación única vivo en estas ocasiones.

"Tranquila, que yo sólo he venido aquí para ayudarte", le dije de buenas maneras y susurrando. Pero ella comenzó a gritar de nuevo, como una loca histérica. No ponía las cosas fáciles. Lo único que ganó con eso es recibir un nuevo puñetazo y taparle la boca con cinta aislante. Ahora el silencio nos unía. "Ahora vuelvo", volví a susurrar.

Fui a la cocina, busqué el cuchillo más afilado que tenía y volví a la habitación, donde ella me esperaba impaciente. Al verme con el cuchillo se alborotó demasiado. Su mirada no sólo me decía que tenía miedo, sino también angustia, agobio e, incluso, sumisión. Son reacciones típicas en los primeros momentos. Comenzaba el baile.

"No te preocupes, no va a durar mucho, aunque al principio quizá te duela algo". Estaba totalmente excitado. Sólo pensaba en su eternidad, en qué diría mañana de mí la prensa. Seguro que me tratarían esta vez como un buen hombre. Una persona que intentaba ayudar a la gente.

Hundí la punta del cuchillo en su muñeca derecha y a partir de ahí comencé a dibujar su cuerpo con aquel utensilio que utilicé las veces anteriores, pero que siempre tome prestado de aquellas chicas. Subí hasta el hombro derecho y bajé por tal costado hasta llegar a su tobillo. Tras ello volví a subir hasta el ombligo y a bajar por la pierna izquierda hasta su otro tobillo. Subí por aquel costado hasta que llegué al hombro, donde empecé a pasar el cuchillo por su brazo izquierdo hasta la muñeca.

El ritual estaba a punto de terminar. El dibujo estaba casi hecho. Ella seguía viva, pero cada vez más débil, su sangre iba saliendo de su cuerpo para depositarse por toda la cama y el suelo de la habitación. Ya apenas se movía y se quejaba. Sabía que yo sólo la iba a ayudar, ya se sentía más aliviada. Me encanta esta sensación.

Decidí terminar con el baile y con su cuchillo le acaricié el cuello. Ya no respiraba, ya no se movía, ya no sufría. El baile casi había terminado, pero aún se escuchaba un poco de música.

Le robé el rostro a aquella preciosidad. Estará eternamente agradecida. Su rostro permanecerá perpetuo pase lo que pase. Yo lo guardaré, junto al de las otras tres chicas anteriores. Pero he de seguir aliviando el sufrimiento de esas mujeres que no quieren envejecer; que tienen miedo. Yo las voy a ayudar.

Mi padre tenía razón. Así quedarán bellas eternamente. Como mamá.

_**ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-CIHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI-ICHIRUKI**_

**Judith: gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Estuvo muy feo? Jijiji pues a mí me pareció genial.**

**Alejandro: no manches, si no lo matas lo haces un asesino y si no lo haces quedar como idiota, jajaja pobre Ichigo jaja.**

**Érica: pero le queda el papel ¿o no? jajajajaja. Ichigo es un loco, asesino, perverso, maniático, demente, pervertido, bruto, cabeza hueca, bestia, imbécil, idiota, cabeza de zanahoria…**

**Judith: (le tapa la boca a Érica) ejejeje Érica creo que ya fueron suficientes insultos por hoy (con un goterón en la nuca) este nos vamos cuídense y dejen sus opiniones.**

**Érica: cuídense y dejen un lindo review ¿sí?**

**Alejandro: pórtense mal.**

**Rukia: los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Judith/Alejandro/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	15. RUKIA

**Judith: (llega corriendo como loca) ¡¡HOOOOOOLAAAAAA!!**

**Érica: (apareciendo de la nada y tapándose los oídos) ¿Por qué tan feliz?**

**Judith: jiji es un secretito (ligeramente sonrojada) bueno como ya saben Bleach no es nuestro y bla bla bla jajaja bueno en el capítulo de hoy solo saldrán Rukia y Orihime y no, no es un yuri.**

**Érica: aaaah que mal yo quería un yuri (la cubre un aura depresiva).**

**Alejandro: yo también.**

**Judith: a mí no me gusta ese género (los ve feo).**

**Érica: ¿entonces porque tienes varios fics yuri en tus favoritos?**

**Judith: el que no me guste ese género no quiere decir que por eso ignorare las geniales historias que escriben los autores.**

**Alejandro: (con un goterón en su nuca) emm bueno mejor vamos al fic.**

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUK+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

Rukia, es una joven de Karakura que estudia gastronomía. Junto con otras dos chicas alquiló un piso para que los gastos fueran menores.

Durante el segundo curso, Rukia suspendió dos asignaturas y sus padres le enviaron el mes de agosto para estudiar. Una noche de verano en la que estaba sola, cuatro golpes secos sonaron a su puerta. Rukia creyó que se trataba de su novio Ichigo que la buscaba para salir a pasear un rato, pero se trataba de una niña de alrededor de siete años.

La niña, de cabello anaranjado opaco y grandes ojos gises miró a Rukia y le dijo que se llamaba Orihime y que se había perdido. Rukia le dejó entrar, le preparó un vaso de leche y le dijo que iban a ir a la policía. Orihime le rogó que no lo hiciera esa noche pues tenía mucho sueño y quería dormir. Rukia accedió y le preparó la cama. Por la mañana temprano cuando Rukiaa iba a llevarla a la policía, entró en el cuarto y vio que la niña, no estaba.

Un año después en idéntica situación, la niña volvió a aparecer. Parecía que no había crecido nada. De nuevo Rukia le preparó la cena y le dejó dormir pero al día siguiente Orihime volvió a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Rukia fue a la policía y dio todos los datos de la chiquilla pero no se habían producido denuncias ni nadie había reclamado una desaparición. Tras dar muchas vueltas, Rukia llegó al Hospital de San Prudencio. Un hospicio para niños y niñas huérfanos. Allí la madre Carlota, le explicó que no tenían ninguna niña de esas características. Justo cuando se disponía a salir Rukia del lugar, otra monja llegó con un calendario de dos cursos atrás. Allí estaba la foto de Orihime, tal y como Rukia le había visto.

- Sí ¡es ella! - gritó.

Las dos monjas se miraron extrañadas

-Orihime murió hace dos años.

Aquella noche, cuatro golpes secos sonaron en la puerta de Rukia. La muchacha observó por la mirilla de la puerta. Allí estaba de nuevo Orihime, con los brazos cruzados y cara de enfadada.

- Has tardado mucho en abrirme, tengo hambre y sueño - dijo la niña.

Rukia aterrada preparó todo como lo había hecho habitualmente.

Cuando acostó a Orihime no pudo soportar el terror y entró despacio a su habitación. La niña estaba totalmente arropada. Rukia retiró la sábana y bajo ella, como un suspiró pareció desvanecerse un cuerpecito en una nube. Sobre la almohada, con letra infantil y varias faltas había una nota "Gracias por la leche y los dulces, ahora tengo que irme a llevar al infierno a las otras tres chicas que no me dejaron entrar a sus casas."

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUK+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal les gusto? ¿Les dio miedito? Jiji gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy son geniales.**

**Érica: siii los súper mega adoramos jiji **

**Alejandro: bueno cuídense mucho.**

**Judith: y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alejandro/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	16. EL CHAT PROHIBIDO

**Judith: hola bueno ya estamos de regreso con un nuevo capítulo jeje Bleach no es mío y bla bla bla bueno ya saben de quien es.**

**Érica: este capítulo si está un poquito largo.**

**Alejandro: pero es un IchiRuki y si no les gusta esta pareja entonces ¿Cómo demonios llegaron hasta el capitulo 16?**

**Judith: jajaja Alex no te pases, bueno tenemos pensado escribir una nueva historia pero les diremos los detalles al terminar este capítulo.**

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

Un día mientras platicaba con mi novio virtual me dijo que era vidente, y no es que no le creyera, pero me muestro generalmente bastante incrédula respecto a estos temas. Lo que no veo, no existe para mí. No digo que debiera haberle creído sólo porque le amaba ya que en mi opinión el amor y la confianza son muy importantes, pero simplemente hice un esfuerzo y le di el beneficio de la duda. ¿Y si era yo la que estaba equivocada? No volvimos a hablar del tema hasta que un día volvió a aparecer en el chat donde estábamos hablando y me envió un privado. Era una de esas ventanitas que sólo podíamos ver el y yo. Absolutamente privado.

ICHIGO - Hola, ¿seguimos el tema?

RUKIA - ¡Vale! Pero no creo que puedas convencerme, ya sabes... me cuesta creer estas cosas.

ICHIGO - No pretendo convencerte de nada, pero nací con ciertos dones y tampoco tengo intención de ocultarlos al mundo.

RUKIA - Eso debe estar bien.

En realidad no sabía qué decirle. ¿Estaba bien? En fin... poco podía decir yo al respecto.

ICHIGO - Está bien, pero no siempre. Cuando tengo una visión acabo agotado.

RUKIA - ¿Te supone un esfuerzo?

ICHIGO - Sí, bastante esfuerzo.

RUKIA -¿Y por qué lo haces?

ICHIGO - No es algo que se elija, se nace con ello.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguna de los dos parecía saber qué decir. Miré el canal donde nos habíamos conocido siete meses atrás. Estaban hablando de las próximas vacaciones de verano.

ICHIGO - ¿Sigues ahí?

RUKIA - Sí, ¿no puedes verlo?-Bromeé.

Entonces dijo algo que me asustó.

ICHIGO - Sí, puedo verte.

Tragué saliva y pensé, vaya, me está tomando el pelo y yo caigo como una tonta. Sentí un escalofrío pero decidí presionarlo.

RUKIA - ¿Ah, sí? Pues dime... ¿con quién estoy?

ICHIGO - Sola.

Bueno, eso podía haberlo comentado antes en el chat y que él lo hubiese leído. Decidí seguir con aquello como si se tratara de un juego.

RUKIA - Dime algo que me sorprenda. Algo que veas en mi habitación.

ICHIGO - Veo que tienes algunas de las teclas de tu ordenador borradas. Tecleas rápido.

RUKIA - Ya, pero eso puede pasarle a cualquiera. Las letras de los teclados se borran.

ICHIGO - Tú tienes borrada la A, la S, la L y la M.

Miré mi teclado más curiosa que horrorizada, pero de la curiosidad a la ansiedad hubo tan sólo un instante. Ya no me hacía tanta gracia el juego. Mi condición de incrédula, no obstante, me hizo ir más allá.

RUKIA - Amor... estoy segura de que casi todos tenemos las mismas letras borradas. Dime algo que sorprenda de verdad.

ICHIGO - ¿Por qué quieres seguir con esto si no me crees?

Buena pregunta, pensé.

RUKIA - Igual para conocerte un poquito más, o para experimentar algo que no haya

experimentado antes.

En ese momento supe que el sonreía desde su lado del monitor. Internet es un sitio curioso. Estás en tu casa, en camiseta de tirantes y pantalón corto, descalza y con el ventilador puesto cuando al otro lado de la pantalla alguien te habla abrigado hasta el cuello, con un par de calcetines y la calefacción encendida porque tú estás disfrutando del inminente verano y ellos aún están pasando el clima del invierno.

Mi novio se había mostrado siempre amable, abierto, simpático y con un buen sentido del humor. Se podía decir que coincidíamos en todo menos en este tema. No nos gustaba el fútbol americano, adorábamos las comedias, nos encantaba Dragon Ball, ambos habíamos visitado Orlando, a los dos se nos había muerto la madrs... ¡eran tantas cosas las que nos acercaron y nos hicieron pareja!

ICHIGO - ¿Cómo llevas el libro? –Preguntó de pronto.

RUKIA - ¿Qué libro?

ICHIGO - El que tienes encima de la mesa... déjame ver... La Dama De Las Camelias, de Alejandro Dumas Hijo.

Miré a mi derecha con los ojos como platos. ¿Se lo había dicho? ¿Le había dicho que lo había empezado o que iba a leerlo? ¿Le había dicho que solía poner los libros en mi mesa porque me encantaba mirar una y mil veces las portadas de los libros que me estaba leyendo? Evidentemente, la respuesta debía ser sí.

RUKIA - Acabo de empezarlo.

Lo escribí sin dejar notar nada sobre mi –todavía- sorpresa.

ICHIGO - Yo no lo he leído.

RUKIA - Ya te diré qué me parece.

En el chat general el tema de conversación giraba en torno a las lanchas motoras. No me pareció más interesante que mi conversación en privado y me puse a pensar qué podía preguntarle para descubrirlo o rendirme a sus pies definitivamente. Pero habló el.

ICHIGO - Alguien va a llamar a la puerta.

RUKIA - Ah, pues ve, te espero.

ICHIGO - No. Es en tu casa.

Sonreí incrédula. Iba a poner una risa (jajajaja) cuando sonó el timbre. Miré hacia la puerta de la habitación. Mis ojos volvieron a la frase premonitoria de mi novio.

RUKIA - Ahora vengo.

ICHIGO -Ok.

Llegué hasta la puerta y miré por la mirilla. Un vendedor de alfombras.

- No me interesa. –Dije para no tener que abrir.

El chico dijo algo que sonó despectivo y se marchó a otro piso. Volví al chat.

RUKIA - ¿Cómo lo sabías? Era un vendedor de alfombras.

ICHIGO - Te he dicho que puedo verte.

Sopesé la posibilidad de que tuviera razón pero mi sensatez lo negaba una y otra vez. No había nacido yo para creérmelo todo, y menos aún aquello que escapaba a la lógica. Mi novio no sólo estaba en su casa, sino que estaba en otro país y teníamos distinta franja horaria.

ICHIGO - ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que debo seguir mirándote. No te asustes pero...

RUKIA - ¿pero?

ICHIGO - Es que no sabría explicártelo. Generalmente tengo visiones premonitorias, otras veces, como hoy, puedo provocar el verte. Aparecen imágenes frente a mí y te veo, veo tu habitación, pero esto supone un gran esfuerzo. Me duele la cabeza.

RUKIA - Ya, pero... ¿y el "pero" que decías?

ICHIGO - Es que no quiero asustarte pero presiento algo raro.

RUKIA - Ahora sí que me estás asustando.

¡Pero qué poca firmeza tenía, por Dios! ¡Ahora estaba asustándome de verdad! Yo, la incrédula, la que si no ve, no cree. Me sentía agitada. Quizás se debía a que eran pasadas las diez de la noche ya, estaba sola en casa y la última persona que había visto había sido un desconocido poco amable desde una mirilla. Al menos aún podía escuchar el volumen alto de un televisor. Era mi vecina, una viejecita que estaba algo sorda.

RUKIA - No sé pero... quizás deberíamos cambiar de tema.

RUKIA - No es que me hayas convencido pero...

ICHIGO - No te preocupes, te entiendo. ¿Tengo tu permiso para seguir observando?

RUKIA - Claro, pero que conste que no tengo tan claro que puedes verme. Mi sesera me impide creerte.

Miré de nuevo el chat para ver si surgía algún tema en el que pudiera involucrarme pero estaba parado. Había unos siete miembros en el chat y ninguno de ellos hablaba. Todos estaban en privados. Miré la ventanita del privado de mi novio.

Iba a escribir algo cuando vi que él se me había adelantado.

ICHIGO - Cielo, ahora te asustas pero, no estás sola.

Sentí un escalofrío en mis piernas y mis brazos. Tanto se me erizó el vello que me dolió. ¿Cómo se podía calificar a una de "cielo" para luego decirle que no estabas sola en la habitación?

RUKIA - ¿Qué quieres decir? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

ICHIGO - No puedo identificarle pero está detrás de ti.

RUKIA - Por favor para.

ICHIGO - No se mueve casi, no te asustes, déjame observarle.

RUKIA - Estoy asustada.

Ahora sí que lo estaba. Miraba la ventana. Oscuridad total. No me atrevía a girarme hacia atrás. ¿Y si veía algo que no quería ver? ¿Y si allí estaba mi novio? ¡U otra persona! Eso aún era peor... comencé a notar un nudo en la garganta. Hubiera querido ser más valiente o más cobarde y llorar, pero estaba estancada en mi propia lucha para creer o no creer.

ICHIGO - ¿Notas frío a tu alrededor?

Su pregunta me llegó casi cuando estaba a punto de apagar el ordenador y encender la luz del techo para meterme rápidamente en la cama y olvidarme del tema.

RUKIA - Estamos a más de 30 grados.- Le informé.

ICHIGO - Ok. Es que no consigo entrar en él.

RUKIA - ¿¿¿EL??? ¿¿Entrar??

ICHIGO - Se muestra como una estatua por eso no me deja descubrirle. No sé si es bueno o tiene malas intenciones. Sólo sé que está ahí, estático.

RUKIA - Yo no veo a nadie... esto no me gusta.

ICHIGO - Ya te dije que no te asustarás, cielo. Además, yo estoy contigo.

RUKIA - Sí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Entonces lo noté. Una especie de roce helado, como si hubieran puesto una mano sobre mi brazo. En la zona donde la sentí el pelo de mi brazo se erizó. Completamente en alto. El resto de mi cuerpo no notó nada.

RUKIA - ¡Está pasando algo!

ICHIGO - ¿Qué?

RUKIA - He sentido un frío helado en mi brazo.

ICHIGO - Tranquilízate.

RUKIA - Se me ha erizado el pelo, tengo una extraña sensación.

Comenzaba a ser pánico.

ICHIGO - Cielo, tranquila, hazme caso.

RUKIA - Esto es muy raro

RUKIA - Estoy asustada

RUKIA - Necesito tranquilizarme, estoy.... joder!

RUKIA - joder joder joder joder joder

ICHIGO - ¿Quieres dejar de escribir?

RUKIA - joder joder joder joder joder

ICHIGO - Te va a dar una taquicardia, tranquilízate.

Y entonces noté un soplo frío en un mi cuello, como si me hubieran tirado el aliento.

RUKIA - ¿Qué significa el frío del que me hablabas?

ICHIGO - El frío lo transmiten los muertos cuando se acercan, generalmente algo enfadados o...

RUKIA -¡¿OOOOOO?!

ICHIGO - violentos

RUKIA - ¿VIOLENTOS?

RUKIA - Joder ayúdame, ¿qué hago?

ICHIGO - Tranquilízate, yo no lo he visto moverse.

RUKIA - ¡Haz algo!

ICHIGO - Cielo ¿quieres tranquilizarte?

RUKIA - ¡Hay alguien conmigo joder! Tengo un muerto tirándome su aliento en mi espalda, estoy acojonada estoy asustada estoy llorando

ICHIGO - Cielo.... ¿te importaría escucharme? Deja de escribir y lee esto.

Hice un esfuerzo. Para mí escribir suponía no mirar atrás y leer palabras, ya fueran suyas o mías, sentirme menos sola en mi habitación.

ICHIGO - No hay nadie, cariño.

RUKIA - Lo dices para tranquilizarme.

ICHIGO - NO HAY NADIE

RUKIA - Está aquí, lo siento, lo presiento lo noto.

ICHIGO - Ok. Escúchame. Era broma.

RUKIA - ¿Broma?

ICHIGO - Quería demostrarte que no existen los incrédulos, cálmate por favor. Yo no veo nada, es cierto que a veces tengo visiones premonitorias, como cuando han llamado a la puerta, pero no puedo obligarme a ver a nadie.

RUKIA - pero yo siento algo.

Esto último lo escribí con lágrimas en los ojos y más asustada que nunca. Sus palabras no me tranquilizaban. Las lágrimas a veces me impedían leer bien pero me las quitaba restregándome en segundos los ojos o apretando los párpados para que salieran disparadas y dejaran de molestarme.

ICHIGO - Voy a llamarte por teléfono.

Pocos segundos después sonaba el timbre del teléfono. ¿Había hecho ella misma una conferencia para convencerme de que no existían las videntes ahora que ya me lo había creído?. Fui a descolgar pero ocurrió algo que congeló mi mano en el aire.

ICHIGO - Cariño, no puedo llamarte sin desconectar esto. Sólo tengo una línea. ¿Puedo llamarte o prefieres que sigamos aquí?

Cuando ya tenía puesta la mano en el auricular vi su privado. ¿Cómo podía escribirme y llamarme a la vez? Miré el identificador de llamadas antes de descolgar. No había número, era anónimo. No era él. Eso lo tenía claro después de haber visto el privado.

Respiré hondo y dudé entre contestar al privado o descolgar el teléfono. Me decidí por la llamada.

- Dígame.

- Tu novio va a morir mientras tú escuchas este mensaje.

Jamás había sentido tanto miedo y jamás en mi vida mi corazón había dado un vuelco tan grande ni mis piernas –aún sentada- me habían fallado con tal rapidez. Me hice de mantequilla. Comenzó a darme vueltas la habitación y luché por recuperar el aliento.

De pronto la línea se cortó y comenzó el molesto pitido de "comunicando". Solté el auricular como si me quemara en las manos. Volví rápidamente al chat, al privado. Tecleé tan rápido que lo escribí todo mal.

RUKIA - ¿EStá's ahí?

RUKIA - ¡responde! ''''

RUKIA - ¡''responde por favor!

RUKIA – ¿no me lees¿¿¿¿¿

RUKIA -¡!! DI"" ALGOOOOOOOO¿¿¿¿

Histérica, cogí mi agenda y marqué su número de teléfono. Yo sí tenía dos líneas y podía permitirme permanecer en internet mientras le llamaba. Conseguí comunicación con el extranjero y esperé... esperé nerviosa, mordiéndome el labio, más agitada que entera, más asustada que nunca... prácticamente bailaba en mi asiento.

Pero no contestaba.

Colgué furiosa pegándole tal golpe al auricular que pensé que me habría cargado el teléfono. Volví al privado y traté de que mi novio respondiera. No lo hacía. Al final apareció un mensaje en mi privado. En su ventana.

ICHIGO - Ahora sí te veo. No tengas miedo. Sólo me quedaré un momento.

Sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió la espina dorsal. El chat me indicó que tras escribir esa última frase, mi novio había salido del chat. Ya no estaba allí. No se había despedido de nadie, ni de mí, ni del resto de los miembros del chat. Había desconectado.

Miré fijamente la pantalla que sólo se movía ahora en el chat general. Ni siquiera sé de qué estaban hablando. Para mí todas las líneas no tenían significado, sólo podía mirar su último comentario del privado. "Ahora sí te veo. No tengas miedo. Sólo me quedaré un momento".

Entonces lo entendí. Comencé a llorar desesperada.

Mis manos corrieron a mis ojos y lloré sofocada, entendiendo que mi novio había muerto, que era yo la que había tenido el presentimiento y la premonición, y que ahora el estaba a mi lado. Esta extraña comprensión me hizo girarme y mirar mi habitación vacía. No quería creer que no estuviera allí. No podía, no después de todo...

Una caricia, tan suave que apenas era como un suspiro, acarició mi cabeza. Transmitió tal cantidad de paz que lejos de asustarme me relajó. Mis lágrimas continuaron cayendo por las mejillas. Ya no las secaba. Miraba al vacío sabiendo que él estaba frente a mí.

- ¿Qué te han hecho? –Pregunté al aire.

- Pssss.

Respiré hondo al escuchar ese sonido. Era como cuando era pequeña, tenía miedo y mi madre ponía su dedo en la boca y soplaba para que olvidara el tema y pensara en cosas bonitas.

Ladeé triste la cabeza. La paz de su caricia no me abandonaba pero sabía que éste sería nuestro primer y último encuentro sin el ordenador de por medio. Me tembló el labio.

- Te echaré de menos. Te amo

En ese momento en el ordenador hubo un movimiento general. Se minimizó el chat, se abrió solo un tratamiento de textos, y apareció una corta frase en una página en blanco, que decía:

Y YO A TI.

_**+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+ICHIRUKI+**_

**Judith: gracias por leer el capítulo de hoy espero y haya sido de su agrado, bueno estamos planeando una nueva historia bueno solo seria de un capitulo pero tendría un poco de IchiOri eso si seria 100% IchiRuki jiji, la pregunta es ¿la pongo en la sección IchiRuki o en la sección de Ichigo/Orihime para joder a los fans del IchiOri [eso quieren Érica y Alex]? **

**Érica: yo digo que en ichiOri para joder a los fans de esa pareja.**

**Judith: eso sería un poco cruel el problema es que Ichigo y Orihime son los que más salen, pero también pasa un poco del porque Ichigo termina con Rukia.**

**Alejandro: bueno ¿Qué dicen? Lo quieren en IchiRuki o en IchiOri [aunque esa pareja solo es en el principio].**

**Judith: opinen por favor yo lo pondría como IchiRuki pero Érica y Alex quieren que lo ponga como IchiOri para fastidiar, así que son 2 contra una, que soy yo, pero como yo escribo las historias (mira a Alex y a Érica y les enseña la lengua) decidimos ponerlo a votación con nuestros lectores, también pronto llegara la continuación de "PECADOS CAPITALES".**

**Érica: se van a morir de risa con el tercer capítulo esta genial jajaja.**

**Judith: también antes de irnos les recomiendo que en YOUTUBE busquen "BLEACH A LA MEXICANA" y "VETE A LA VERSH" están buenísimos se los recomiendo.**

**Alejandro: si la neta están buenísimos no se los pueden perder de "BLEACH A LA MEXICANA" son dos temporadas la primera es "BLEACH A LA MEXICANA" que tiene 13 capítulos y la segunda temporada es "BLEACH A LA MEXICANA SS" que tiene 11 capítulos y aun está incompleta, pero véanlas están buenísimas.**

**Érica: y la de "VETE A LA VERSH" tiene 13 capítulos mas un especial de navidad, esta genial esa la neta si se las recomendamos.**

**Judith: bueno cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alejandro/Érica: ¡¡SAYONARA!!**


	17. EL AMOR PUEDE MAS QUE LA MUERTE

**Judith: wooou creí que nunca volvería a subir un capitulo de este fic (se ríe nerviosamente) neee pero bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo, es medio romántico…pero como ya saben aquí solo van historias de fantasmas y otras cosas que asusten jajaja.**

**Conciencia: tú ya no sabes ni que decir (la mira feo).**

**Judith: cállate tonta conciencia que solo sirves para darme malos concejos.**

**Alex: eso es cierto (sonríe).**

**Judith: ¿tú no te habías ido? (sorprendida).**

**Alex: si pero volví jejeje.**

**Judith: ooh bueno mejor vamos a leer el capitulo, y como saben Bleach no es nuestro.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

Cuando Rukia era niña tenía un amigo muy especial llamado Ichigo, ellos criaron juntos e hicieron muchas cosas juntos... siempre se sintieron atraídos, sin embargo cuando crecieron... Rukia tomo una importante decisión… se iba a casar...

Un día antes de su matrimonio... Ichigo desesperadamente le dijo que siempre la había amado y que se fueran juntos, Rukia, no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para aceptar, y en ese momento ella lo beso e hicieron el amor apasionadamente, su cuerpos se convirtieron en uno, era tan puro su amor que no cambia en esa humilde cama de la granja... al amanecer, Rukia ya no estaba, así que él se vistió rápidamente, para ir a buscarla e impedir la boda...

Cuando llego a la otra granja ella estaba vestida con su hermoso vestido blanco con brillantes, el subió a la habitación de ella... cuando entro la mamá de Rukia, le pidió que se fuera que estaban terminando los detalles y ella le dijo a su madre que necesitaba hablar con Ichigo y que se retiran todos... el cerro la puerta y la abrazo con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo dejar de responder... él le repetía "te amo" y ella lloraba sin parar, Ichigo le pidió que no se casará que era un error... ella le dijo:

-siempre te voy amar, sellamos un pacto hasta la eternidad.

Ella lo beso en los labios con una ternura que lo hizo estremecerse por completo... el con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas salió de la habitación. Los padres de Rukia no entendían nada... ella se seco las lágrimas y salió para la iglesia.

Al estar en la ceremonia... y el cura le pregunto si aceptaba ella comenzó a retroceder... salió corriendo de la iglesia tomo en vehículo y fue a buscar a Ichigo... sin embargo en la mitad del camino se atravesó un venado el cual hizo que Rukia perdiera el control de auto y se volcó cayendo a un barranco...

En ese mismo momento en la granja de Ichigo... golpearon la puerta y era Rukia... que le dijo que no se había casado... y que iban a estar juntos eternamente, porque su amor era tan puro que ni la muerte podía con ellos... pasaron toda la noche juntos haciendo el amor... Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando... ellos eran plenamente felices y planearon muchas cosas para el futuro.

En la mañana... los padres de Rukia llegaron a la casa de Ichigo... al golpear la puerta Ichigo se despertó, y se dio cuenta que Rukia no estaba... bajo rápido para abrir la puerta, cuando lo hizo vio a los padres de ella muy angustiados e Ichigo les dijo:

-lo siento... pero nosotros nos amamos y no hay vuelta.

El comenzó a gritar

-¡Rukia!... ¡Rukia!... ¡tus padres están aquí!... ¡Rukia!

El padre lo tomo de un brazo y le dijo

-¿qué es lo que haces?... mi hija está muerta por venir aquí... se volcó en un barranco y murió instantáneamente.

Ichigo se paralizo...

-no es verdad... No es verdad... ella estuvo conmigo - les dijo él.

Ichigo subió corriendo a su pieza y encontró el guante de Rukia.

En el funeral de ella... el comprendió lo sucedió... la había perdido para siempre... su tristeza era tan grande que no podía soportarlo... esa misma noche en su pieza sintió que a los pies de su cama se sentaba alguien... el miro y era Rukia... el se asusto y ella lo miro y le dijo:

-no temas mi amor siempre voy a estar contigo... te amo y ni la muerte puede desatar es amor...

El no lo podía creer... ella se acerco... y lo abrazo... era tan real que él accedió... desde entonces, ella lo va a ver a su casa todas las noches... y esta con ella como si nunca hubiera muerto... el jamás se caso con nadie... pero era muy feliz... tenía a su amada aunque ella estuviera en otro mundo...

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? Jejeje me encanto esta historia esta medio rara jajaja. Eso si gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer este capítulo.**

**Alex. Vaya en tus historias Ichigo siempre es un loco, psicópata, paranoico, posesivo o simplemente es raro.**

**Érica: jejeje se quedo con el fantasma de Rukia jajajajaja.**

**Judith: loca…además en la manga Rukia también es una fantasma jijiji. Pero bueno esperamos sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas y de más.**

**Alex: cuídense mucho.**

**Érica: y pórtense muy mal jijiji.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


	18. LA NIÑA DE LAS IGLESIAS

**Judith: hola jeje aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo de Leyendas Urbanas jejeje este capítulo es una historia que se cuenta por México de hecho yo la había escuchado hace mucho pero no recordaba bien como iba.**

**Érica: esperamos y sea de su agrado este capítulo.**

**Alex: bueno como ya saben Bleach no es nuestro…pero ojala y lo fuera. Mejor vamos a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

Siendo una noche como todas, pero en especial, ésta era una noche un poco más fría, más obscura, cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, un taxista de nombre Uryu regresaba a su casa después de todo un día de arduo trabajo, en la calle ya no había ni alma de gente, pero al pasar frente al cementerio general de la ciudad se percató que una chica le hacía la parada, éste se siguió pensando que ya estaba muy cansado y que era muy tarde para hacer otra dejada.

Sin embargo reflexionó y pensando en su sobrina Orihime de 17 años que fue violada y asesinada 3 años atrás, dijo, "pobre chica, no la puedo dejar ahí expuesta a no sé qué miserable".

Retrocedió su taxi y llegó hasta ella, tenía aproximadamente entre 18 - 19 años. Al contemplar su rostro, el taxista sintió un frío intenso y cierto sobresalto, al que no le dio importancia, pues la niña era dueña de un rostro angelical, inspiraba pureza, de piel blanca, muy blanca, cabello corto que llegaba hasta sus hombros, era delgada, facciones finas, con unos ojos grandes y entre azules y violetas, pero infinitamente tristes, tenía un vestido blanco, de encaje, y en su cuello colgaba un relicario bellísimo de oro, que se veía de época.

El taxista acongojado le preguntó adónde la dejaba, y le dijo que quería que la llevara a visitar 7 iglesias de la ciudad, las que él quisiera, su voz era aguda pero hablaba muy bajo, muy triste, pero dejaba notar un timbre muy extraño, que le dejó una sensación de miedo y misterio.

Para no hacerla larga, el taxista la llevó a cada una de las siete iglesias sin replicar, en cada una pasaba cerca de 3 minutos y salía con una expresión de serenidad, de tranquilidad, pero sin abandonar de sus ojos esa mirada de infinita tristeza.

Al final del paseo, ella le pidió un favor. "Discúlpeme si he abusado mucho de su bondad, mi nombre es Rukia, no tengo dinero para pagarle ahora, sin embargo le dejaré éste relicario, y ¿podría hacerme un último favor? Vaya a la colonia Jazmines ahí vive mi padre, entréguele mi relicario y pídale que le pague su servicio, ah, y dígale que lo quiero y que no se olvide de mí. Déjeme donde me recogió por favor."

El taxista se sintió como en un trance, en donde actuaba automáticamente a la petición de la chica, y la dejó ahí, frente al cementerio. El hombre se fue a su casa, se sentía mareado, le dolía intensamente la cabeza, y su cuerpo le ardía por la fiebre que empezaba a tener, su esposa Nemu lo atendió de ese repentino mal, duró así casi 3 días.

Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar y se sintió mejor, recordó su última noche en el taxi, recordó a la niña angelical de las iglesias, y recordó su última petición, que le hizo sentir un escalofrío intenso que hizo que se cimbrara de pies a cabeza, aunque él no comprendía nada, pensó "que raro fue todo, seguro se fue de su casa, o tiene problemas, pero, ¿por qué en el cementerio? ¿Quién era?, ¡El relicario!", sí ahí estaba, sobre su mesita de cama, el relicario de Rukia, que ahora tenía restos de tierra.

Se paró como un resorte, tomó su taxi y fue a la dirección que le diera la chica, pero no con la intención de cobrar, sino de descubrir, conocer, aclarar la verdad detrás de ese misterio que le inquietaba, que le estremecía, que no quería ni pensar.

Tocó, era una casa grande, estilo colonial, vieja, entonces abrió un hombre, de edad avanzada, alto, de aspecto extranjero, con unos ojos color gris, muy tristes. El taxista le dijo "Disculpe señor, vengo de parte de su hija Rukia, ella solicitó mis servicios, me pidió que la llevara a visitar siete iglesias, así lo hice y me dejó su relicario como penda para que usted me pagara". El hombre al ver la joya rompió en llanto incontrolable, hizo pasar al taxista y le mostró un retrato, el de Rukia, idéntica a la de hace 3 noches.

"¿Es ella mi Rukia?", le dijo el hombre, "Sí ella, con ese mismo vestido".

"No puede ser, hace tres noches cumplió 7 años de muerta, murió en un accidente automovilístico, y este relicario que le dio fue enterrado con ella, y ese mismo vestido, su favorito... hija, perdón, debí hacerte una misa, debí haberme acordado de ti, debí..."

El hombre lloró como un niño, lloró y lloró, el taxista estaba pálido, pasmado de la impresión, "había convivido con una muerta" eso lo explicaba todo.

Volviendo de su estupor, le dijo al padre de Rukia, "señor, yo la vi, yo hablé y conviví con ella, me dijo que lo amaba, que lo amaba mucho, y que no se volviera a olvidar de ella, creo que eso le dolió mucho".

Se dice que el padre de Alicia recompensó al taxista, le regaló toda una flotilla de taxis para que iniciara un negocio, todo en agradecimiento por haber ayudado a su niña adorada a visitar las iglesias en su aniversario fúnebre.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: jojo quedo genial ¿no? Jajaja a mi me gusto esta historia jiji bueno el padre como se imaginan es Byakuya ¿Qué otro podría ser? Jijiji bueno ahora si pronto subiré un nuevo capítulo de Pecados Capitales que espero y les guste.**

**Érica: bueno chics los esperaremos en el siguiente capítulo de este fic y también esperamos sus Reviews con sugerencias, opiniones, dudas, etc jijiji.**

**Alex: bueno hace tiempo alguien nos sugirió subir una historia que le hubiera pasado a Judith emmm (revisa los Reviews) **_Mauro-yondaime_** no te preocupes pronto actualizaremos con un capitulo contando una historia que le sucedió a Judith.**

**Judith: emmm bueno en realidad no me paso a mí, sino a mi papá jiji pero aun no sé bien como adaptarla por unos 3 capítulos más jijiji.**

**Érica: cuídense mucho.**

**Alex: Y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡Sayonara!**


	19. EL SANTO ENTIERRO

**Judith: neee espero y este capitulo vaya a ser de sus agrado jiji.**

**Érica: como ya saben Bleach no es nuestro…nosotros usamos cloro del baratito jajajaja.**

**Alex: jajaja mejor vamos a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

Eran las diez de la noche y Orihime estaba tranquilamente tumbada en el sofá frente al televisor, cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin darle apenas tiempo a pronunciar un diga, una voz metálica y aguda, como procedente de un contestador automático dijo:

-Funeraria El santo entierro le recuerda que le queda un mes de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra web .com. Entre ahora y benefíciese de un 5% de descuento adicional.

La llamada se colgó. Orihime no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra era aquella? Era una broma de muy mal gusto, pensó. En cualquier caso, no quiso darle mayor importancia y volvió a tumbarse frente al televisor. Quizás, si hubiese tenido setenta años y una salud delicada, aquella llamada le hubiese incomodado pero, a sus treinta y ocho, le pareció de lo más absurdo.

Había pasado algo menos de una semana desde el incidente cuando nuevamente, el teléfono sonó a las diez en punto de la noche.

-Funeraria El santo entierro le recuerda que le quedan veinticinco días de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra web .com. Entre ahora y benefíciese de un 5% de descuento adicional.

Esta vez fue ella quien colgó el teléfono antes de que el mensaje concluyese. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Quién podía ser tan retorcido? Descolgó nuevamente y busco en la memoria del teléfono desde que número la habían llamado. Tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a copiar los números. 96 666 66... 66. Miró nuevamente el teléfono con la expresión desencajada. Era correcto.

-¿Qué coño de teléfono era aquello?- Pensó

Marcó lentamente los números y esperó. El mensaje de la operadora no se hizo esperar.

-No existe actualmente ninguna línea en servicio con esta numeración.

Aquella tontería estaba empezando a molestarle. Era cuanto menos desagradable y, el hecho de que el teléfono no existiera todavía la inquietaba un poco más.

Respiró hondo y recapacitó. No podía dejar que aquella estupidez la incomodase de aquella manera. Eso era seguramente lo que pretendía el artífice de tan retorcida gracia. Así que, con los ánimos renovados, volvió a sentarse plácidamente frente al televisor.

Durante unos días Orihime se olvidó por completo de aquello. El día a día de la oficina era bastante frenético en aquella época del año y, para cuando llegaba a casa, era tan tarde que tan sólo le apetecía tumbarse en el sofá con un bol de ensalada y una pieza de fruta.

Aquel día, la calma se vio interrumpida nuevamente a las diez en punto al sonar el teléfono.

-Si diga

-Funeraria El santo entierro le recuerda que le quedan veinte días de vida. Si llama ahora podrá beneficiarse de nuestra oferta especial dos por uno. Visite sin falta nuestra web .com. Seguro que encontrará todo lo que necesita.

Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Había dejado de ser una broma para convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla. Volvió nuevamente a mirar en la memoria del teléfono desde qué número la habían llamado. Por segunda vez, el número que aparecía en la memoria era el mismo de antes 96 666 66 66. Un número inexistente y cuanto menos inquietante. Ahora empezaba a estar nerviosa, intranquila. No es que creyera el contenido del mensaje pero empezaba a afectarle. La única pista que podía seguir era la famosa web que se mencionaba en el mensaje; .com. Así que se fue hacia el ordenador, lo encendió y escribió el nombre de la web .com. Ahí estaba. Jamás en su vida habría entrado por placer en una web así.

Una bienvenida un tanto peculiar adornaba la página inicial de aquella web.

Los servicios funerarios del Santo Entierro esperan que el catálogo de productos aquí expuesto sea de su agrado. Les deseamos una feliz navegación.

-¿Una feliz navegación?, Pensó. Hay que ser retorcido.

Miró la parte de abajo de la página y vio que había un contador que marcaba el número 058640. Luego, recorrió todas las secciones de la web tratando de encontrar algo que le diese una pista. Finalmente, vio al pie de la página un teléfono y una dirección de correo.

©Real, Ilustre Funeraria de El Santo Entierro

C/ Milagros, 16, Madrid Teléfono: 91 272 60 59

E-mail:

Decidió llamar al número y probar pero, tal y como se temía, el mensaje de la otra vez se repitió.

-No existe actualmente ninguna línea en servicio con esta numeración.

También probó enviar un mail pidiendo explicaciones y, en breves instantes, obtuvo una respuesta.

_Estimada Orihime:_

_Su número personal es el 058640. Ahora que ya ha cogido número para su entierro, le rogamos escoja el féretro y los arreglos florales que desee para tan feliz acontecimiento._

_Gracias por su interés en nuestros servicios. _

_Atentamente_

_Santo Entierro S.A._

-¡Joder! Exclamó levantándose de un brinco. Esto no puede estar pasando en realidad.

Empezó a dar vueltas por todo el salón mordiéndose las uñas. ¿Cómo podía parar aquel sinsentido? Habría algún modo de averiguar quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Seguro que la policía tendría más de un caso de ese tipo en sus expedientes resueltos.

A la mañana siguiente se pidió el día libre y se acercó a la comisaría del barrio. Tras más de media hora de conversación con el jefe de policía Orihime decidió mostrarle la web en cuestión.

-Escriba, escriba... .com

El hombre en cuestión, no sin una cierta desconfianza, tecleó aquella dirección. La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**The Web site cannot be found**

-¡No puede ser! Seguro que ha tecleado algo mal. Vuelva a probar.

El jefe de policía la miró con cara de paciencia y volvió a teclear de nuevo la dirección.

.com y ahora...Intro.

**The Web site cannot be found**

-Mire señora. Probablemente no ha sido más que una broma de mal gusto. Vuelva a casa y tranquilícese. Seguro que si no se han cansado ya, lo harán en breve.

-Pero, le juro que ayer entré en esa web...

-Si yo no lo dudo pero...ya ve. Déjelo estar, de verdad. Y ahora, si me disculpa. Tengo mucho trabajo.

Orihime volvió a casa cabizbaja. Quizás tenía razón el policía y ya se habían cansado. Era probable que tras su entrada en la web la hiciesen desaparecer sin más. Si lo pensaba fríamente lo ocurrido no era tampoco tan grave. Si no llamaban más, aquello no pasaría de ser una mera anécdota curiosa que contar a sus nietos en las noches de Halloween.

Pasaron diez días y Orihime consiguió olvidarse del suceso totalmente. El teléfono no había vuelto a sonar y la web en cuestión parecía estar desactivada. Aquel día estaba especialmente cansada. Llegó a casa sobre las nueve, se puso el pijama y tras mordisquear una manzana verde de las que quedaban en la nevera, se dirigió a la cama. Ya había apagado la luz cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Tan sólo le quedan diez días de vida y aún no ha reservado su ataúd. ¿Acaso prefiere la incineración? Seguimos estando a su servicio en .com

Orihime empezó a chillar y un ataque de pánico hizo mella en su ser. Le faltaba el aire, notó que la vista se le nublaba y el corazón aceleraba sus latidos de forma alarmante. Cayó desplomada sobre la alfombra de su habitación.

-Abra los ojos. ¿Me oye? Señora Inoue, si me oye intente contestar.

Tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que una luz intensa le enfocaba.

-¿Me oye?

-Sí. Respondió medio aturdida

-Está usted en el hospital soy el doctor Kurosaki Ichigo usted perdió el conocimiento y lleva cinco días inconscientes.

-¿Cómo?

-La portera de su bloque fue quien nos avisó.

-¿Cinco días?

-Sí, cinco días.

-Sólo quedan cinco entonces...

-Perdón, creo que no la entiendo. ¿Sólo quedan cinco que?

-Mi teléfono, la funeraria... balbuceó con voz angustiada.

-No sé de que me habla. Miré, trate de calmarse. Hemos de hablar.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, verá. Tras la caída le hemos realizado un escáner y hay algo que no va demasiado bien.

-¿Que no va... bien?

-No sabemos si ya estaba ahí, o lo ocasionó la caída, pero debe usted saber que tiene un edema en el lóbulo frontal derecho.

-¿Un edema...?

-Bueno, a veces acaban por desaparecer pero, es una situación delicada...

-¿Delicada...? - Orihime se echó a llorar.

-La dejaré un rato solo. Trate de descansar ¿Vale? - Dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación.

Orihime estaba aturdida. Era demasiada información de una sola vez. Su cabeza era incapaz de procesar lo sucedido. Mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había dicho el doctor, el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Orihime lo miró durante unos segundos aterrada pero, como siempre, lo descolgó y lo acercó a su oído.

-¿Va a querer el ataúd de caoba o de pino? ¿Servicio Básico o Premium? Tan sólo le quedan cinco días... y no tiene tiempo que perder.

Orihime nunca salió viva de aquel hospital.

Cuenta la leyenda que a todo aquel que ose entrar en la web corre el riesgo de que se le asigne un número.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? Jejeje esta historia me llamo mucho la atención cuando vi el titulo y cuando la lei quede fascinada…hasta me dieron ganas de entrar a esa pagina…que por cierto si existe (pone cara de susto total).**

**Érica: pero neeee solo a de ser una funeraria cualquiera (sonríe con cierta duda en su mirada).**

**Alex: chicas cálmense…solo es una historia (mira medio asustado para todos lados).**

**Judith: además por lo que veo solo le se un numero a los que ya van a morir, y yo acabo de abrir esa pagina y en un lado decía Tu numero es: y no salió nada (con un goterón en la nuca y cara de no jodas). Aunque es si…sentí bien feo cuando abrí la página y vi la tonta imagen que tienen abajo…me dio un mendigo susto.**

**Érica: si brincaste bien feo jajajaja.**

**Alex: bueno mejor ya vámonos…esperamos con gusto sus reviews con dudad, sugerencias, opiniones, reclamos jajaj, etc, etc.**

**Érica: y ya saben entren a .com jujuju (sonríe malvadamente).**

**Judith: Érica deja en paz a los lectores (la mira asesinamente)…uuh cuídense mucho y pórtense mal aah y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este capitulo jiji.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡SAYONARA!**


	20. LAS BRUJAS DESPIERTAN

**Judith: niuuu estamos de regreso con este emm ¿fic? Je bueno espero y este capítulo les guste no da mucho miedo si les soy sincera pero espero y les agrade.**

**Alex: como ya saben Bleach no es nuestro es de Tite Kubo.**

**Érica: bueno mejor vamos a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

La tan esperada noche de brujas por fin había llegado, los niños Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu y Orihime se disponían a salir por sus dulces para luego reunirse a contar cuentos de terror. Pero esta vez algo especial sucedería.

En lugar de reunirse en el lugar habitual lo harían en el cementerio abandonado en las afueras de Karakura, todos estaban nerviosos pero trataban de ocultar su temor.

En el lugar la calma era tan profunda que imponía silencio. Los niños comenzaron a llegar y se sentaron formando una ronda alrededor de una lámpara que alumbraba sólo sus caras.

Uryu el mayor de ellos comenzó a contar la leyenda del cementerio:

-... Se dice que en este lugar fueron sepultadas tres hechiceras y que a partir de ese momento todos los años en la noche de brujas sus almas se elevan de las tumbas para atormentar a aquellos que no creen en ellas...

De pronto unos extraños sonidos comenzaron a escucharse cerca de ellos.

-¿Pero... quién está haciendo ruidos? ¿Hay alguien escondido?-dijo Rukia asustada.

Todos se inquietaron, tal vez alguno de los niños mayores se había ocultado para atemorizarlos... Entonces se escucharon las doce campanadas de la iglesia repicando a la distancia...

Los niños se tomaron instintivamente de las manos.

La linterna cayó al suelo apagándose y el viento comenzó a soplar. La luna se veía más grande y tenebrosa.

-¡Debemos regresar a nuestras casas esto ya ha dejado de ser gracioso!- dijo Ichigo y seguidamente gritó-Cielos ¿Qué es eso?

De las tumbas parecían salir flotando extrañas y fantasmales figuras, nunca habían visto nada semejante. Querían correr pero sus piernas estaban endurecidas por el temor.

Una risa estremecedora sacudió el cementerio. Por fin los pequeños lograron reaccionar y salieron corriendo de aquel espantoso lugar.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo en sus hogares prometieron no contar a nadie lo que habían visto, pero a partir de aquella noche jamás volvieron a burlarse de los que contaban historias sobre el cementerio abandonado.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿Qué tal? Ne sé que no está muy bueno pero últimamente no he encontrado que den mucho miedo jajaja, claro son contar la del santo entierro que se volvió parte de las burlas diarias entre mis amigas Kana Limón y María Guadalupe, obvio esos no son sus nombres reales pero si ellas leen eso sabrán que me refiero a ellas.**

**Érica: esperaremos sus reviews con mucho gusto.**

**Alex: ya llegamos a los 73 reviews y eso es mucho.**

**Judith: si bueno los otros fanfics que he subido no han tenido tanto pero me hace feliz que aunque sea tenga uno, por si les gusta el anime/manga de Ouran High School Host Club les comento que escribí un fanfic de este anime más específicamente de una de las parejas más imposibles de este manga jajaja Haruhi con Honey-senpai jajaja y de hecho en ese fanfic están los dos primeros lemon que escribo.**

**Alex: Judith está pensando en escribirlo también en versión IchiRuki.**

**Érica: pero eso aun está en veremos.**

**Judith: gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este capítulo y los esperamos en el próximo capítulo de Leyendas Urbanas. Ahora pienso que mejor debí llamarlo Escalofríos como el programa que pasaba hace años, no sé si lo hayan visto alguna vez pero rara vez daba miedo jajaja. Bueno cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡Sayonara!**


	21. EL CALLEJÓN DEL BESO

**Judith: una historia de amor para un día que más que nada ya es puro comercio.**

**Érica: pues si hay que ver que todos los días lindos los desgracian volviéndolos solo comercio.**

**Alex: pues sí, pero mejor a leer.**

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

Se cuenta que Rukia era hija única de un hombre intransigente y violento pero por fortuna, siempre triunfa el amor por trágico que éste sea.

Rukia era cortejada por un joven galán, Ichigo. Al ser descubierta por su padre, sobrevinieron el encierro, la amenaza de enviarla a un convento, y lo peor de todo, casarla en España con un viejo y rico noble, con lo que, además, acrecentaría el padre su mermada hacienda.

La bella y sumisa criatura y su dama de compañía, Orihime, lloraron e imploraron juntas, pero de nada sirvió.

Así, antes de someterse al sacrificio, resolvieron que Orihime llevaría una carta a Ichigo con la infausta nueva.

Mil conjeturas se hizo el joven enamorado, pero de ella, hubo una que le pareció la más acertada.

Una ventana de la casa de Rukia daba hacia un angosto callejón, tan estrecho que era posible, asomado a la ventana, tocar con la mano la pared de enfrente.

Si lograban entrar a la casa de enfrente, podría hablar con su amada y, entre los dos, encontrar una solución a su problema. Pregunto quién era el dueño de aquella casa y la adquirió a precio de oro.

Hay que imaginar cuál fue la sorpresa de Rukia cuando, asomada a su balcón, se encontró a tan corta distancia con su joven enamorado.

Unos cuantos momentos habían transcurrido de aquel inenarrable coloquio amoroso, pues, cuando más abstraídos se hallaban los dos amantes, del fondo de la pieza se escucharon frases violentas. Era Byakuya el padre de Rukia increpando a Orihime, quien se jugaba la misma vida por impedir que su amo entrara a la alcoba de su señora.

El padre arrojó a la protectora de Rukia, como era natural, y con una daga en la mano, de un solo golpe la clavo en el pecho de su hija.

Ichigo enmudeció de espanto, pues la mano de Rukia seguía entre las suyas, pero cada vez más fría.

Ante lo inevitable, Ichigo dejó un tierno beso sobre aquella mano tersa y pálida, ya sin vida.

Y cuenta la leyenda que si dos enamorados pasan por el Callejón del Beso deben besarse para que su amor perdure.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: ¿les gusto? Si les gusto dejen un review por favor.**

**Érica: esta historia es muy linda y romántica.**

**Alex: y con un final muy triste.**

**Judith: eso sí pero bueno, cuídense mucho y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic.**

**Érica: pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡Sayonara!**


	22. LA NIÑERA

**Judith: neee pues el día de hoy traigo un capitulo medio psicópata jejeje y va dedicado para **_KaoruXButch227 _**espero y te guste y muchas gracias por tus 21 reviews me hicieron súper feliz.**

**Érica: saben este capítulo quita las ganas de ser niñera jajaja.**

**Alex. Enserio que si…y más aun para ustedes chicas ser niñeras y tener novio.**

**Judith: saben con eso de que yo quiero estudiar pedagogía y al leer esta historia creo que mejor no tendré novio y adoptare unos gemelos o me hare la fecundación in vitro.**

**Alex: y porque gemelos.**

**Judith: es que quiero tener gemelos para llamarlos Hikaru y Kaoru (ojitos brillosos y levemente sonrojada).**

**Érica: (con una gotita en la nuca).**

**Alex: bueno…yo me ofrezco a ayudarte con eso de tener gemelos pero que sea natural (mirada pervertida).**

**Judith: (le da una patada en el rostro y lo avienta al otro lado de la casa) Bueno mejor vamos a leer.**

**Érica: que fuerza (en shock y con un goterón en la nuca) ir a Tae kwon do sí que le sirvió. **

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

Era de noche, y un matrimonio se disponía a salir toda la noche, ya que habían quedado con unos amigos para cenar, y no iban a volver hasta el día siguiente. El matrimonio había contratado a una joven niñera llamada Rukia de 18 años para que cuidara esa noche de sus siete hijos (adoptados todos, menos dos de ellos).

A las 10 de la noche, los padres ya habían salido de la casa. Vivían en una casa enorme con muchas ventanas. Rukia acostó a los siete niños en la cama y después se fue al salón a ver la televisión. Estaba viendo una película de terror, cuando de repente llamaron por teléfono. La niñera lo cogió. Por el teléfono le dijeron.

-Eran siete, quedan seis - Rukia colgó sin escuchar más y siguió viendo su película.

A los cinco minutos volvieron a llamarla, y le dijeron.

-Eran seis, quedan cinco.

Ella creía que seguro que era alguien gastándole una broma, así que colgó. Al poco rato la llamaron otra vez, y le dijeron.

-Eran cinco, quedan cuatro - Ella colgó, pero estaba empezando a ponerse algo nerviosa.

A los tres minutos, llamaron otra vez, y le dijeron.

-Eran cuatro, quedan tres.

Estuvo a punto de contestar a la persona que la llamaba, pero por si acaso volvió a colgar, cuando de repente oyó gritos en la habitación de los niños, que estaba en la planta de arriba. Ella corrió hacia la habitación. Estaba subiendo por las escaleras cuando de repente tuvo que bajar porque la llamaban otra vez.

Lo cogió y le dijeron.

-Eran tres, quedan dos.

La chica se asustó mucho, porque oyó el ruido de un cuchillo a través del teléfono, y le volvieron a decir.

-Eran dos, sólo queda uno, y ya no llegarás a tiempo para salvarle.

La persona que llamaba colgó el teléfono de repente, justo cuando Rukia iba a hablarle. De repente, dejó de oír gritos, parecía como si los niños hubieran dejado de armar jaleo de repente.

Rukia subió hacia la habitación de los niños con un cuchillo en la mano. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación, descubrió que tenía los zapatos manchados de sangre, porque salía sangre por la ranura de la puerta de la habitación de los niños. Entró y, extrañamente, vio que los niños estaban en la cama tapados hasta arriba. La chica se tranquilizó, y como por las noches siempre les destapaba y les daba un beso en la mejilla, pues lo hizo, como siempre.

Pero cuando le dio un beso a uno de los niños, vio que se había manchado los labios de sangre al besarle. Encendió la luz y se encontró a los siete niños con la cabeza cortada y con los ojos arrancados. La ventana estaba abierta. La chica, asustadísima, se asomó por la ventana y no vio a nadie, pero en el suelo encontró una nota que ponía

"Yo los maté"

La chica enseguida reconoció la letra del asesino.

Era la letra de su novio Ichigo, que se había enfadado mucho con ella ese día porque él decía que ella les prestaba más atención a los niños que a él.

_**+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++ICHIRUKI+++**_

**Judith: como note que les gusto un Ichigo psicópata pues aquí les deje uno más con un Ichigo así de loco por que mira que matar a unos inocentes niños solo por eso, en verdad es ser un demente.**

**Érica: esperamos sus reviews con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas y de más.**

**Alex: por ahora nos despedimos y los esperamos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Judith: dentro de poco sacare un nuevo fic como siempre tendrá IchiRuki pero será un crossover de Bleach con Ouran High School Host Club, ya tengo casi todas las parejas confirmadas la única que aun no defino bien es si dejar a Haruhi con Tamaki o con Hikaru así que si me ayudan me harían muy feliz jiji.**

**Érica: cuídense mucho y pórtense mal.**

**Judith/Alex/Érica: ¡Sayonara!**


End file.
